


Electric Shock

by Darenth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Transformation, Bonding, Cats, Cockblocking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Grimmjow Is Stubborn, How Do I Tag, Hugs Fix Everything, I promise Starrk isn't a bad guy, Ichigo is stubborn, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Swearing, Third Wheels, Very big cats that can kill you, Why can't they fall in love faster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darenth/pseuds/Darenth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo, an omega bali tiger hybrid unknowingly starts his first heat and draws the unwanted attention of a strange alpha who injures him. Unable to understand why, as Ichigo knows jack shit about alpha/omega dynamics, he is then taken to Grimmjow's territory by force and thrown into confusion as humans threaten the hybrids' home.</p><p>*BEING REWRITTEN* PROGRESS: Rewritten: 2/12 chapters<br/>Sorry I disappeared for half a year ;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching and Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had smelt other hybrids before; young and old, male and female, Alphas and Omegas, and whatever else was in between the secondary genders that hybrids had. But this particular hybrid smelt of something heavenly. Something that made the very bones in Grimmjow’s in body ache.  
> He’d never been tempted with cannibalism, but he may as well have been tempted today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off we go; rewritten as my writing has changed dramatically within two years. Went from six pages to eight, so have fun reading extra stuff.  
> Big thanks to TerminallyCagey again and again for their wondrous contribution as my beta/editor (whatever you call the role).  
> Once again, this is my first attempt at a fic, please ignore any weird inconsistencies we may have missed.
> 
> I don't own Bleach; I do own this particular [fictional] story though.

The night air was cold, a deathly chill for Ichigo as he breathed in and out, in pain. He had managed to pull himself up a tree, away from the vulnerability of the ground. His left leg had been badly wounded after an encounter with a strange male hybrid, who had attacked Ichigo who was patrolling at the time.

Both males had been in their humanoid forms, but Ichigo had been at a disadvantage. As he was a bali tiger hybrid, he was much smaller than his attacker. The young hybrid had managed to wound the other hybrid’s face and redirect the first few attacks, giving himself enough time to escape. Ichigo had shifted into his feral form, which was faster and stronger than his human form, and helped him lose the other hybrid.

Ichigo twitched, his body aching and muscles spasming as he shuddered. He had lost too much blood, forcing his legs to move as he sprinted into his territory and climbed up a tree. His climbing abilities were an advantage to escaping things, as he was smaller and therefore lighter than the much larger hybrids that lived around his home.

He shuddered, searing pain from his wounded leg, a blinding heat which he tried stubbornly to ignore. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo let out a low groaning call, a frustrated noise.

Black rimmed tiger ears flickered as a low call came from his far right. His orange and black fur raised at the sound, electricity in the air as he tensed. The sound was of another predator, probably one that lived across the raging river that divided the land in half. The distance of the noise was a small mercy, but still too close for Ichigo’s liking.

Letting out a snort of a breath, Ichigo licked around the wound, the tender flesh still too painful to clean. He was exhausted and anemic, blinking away black spots in his vision as he tried to fight sleep, fearful of predators catching scent of his blood and following it to kill him in his weakened state.

He hoped that he wouldn’t die of blood loss overnight if nothing found him. His eyes blinked, slowly, exhaustion creeping in on him as darkness blurred the sides of his vision. His breathing became more steady as his consciousness started to flicker, his body relaxing into the sturdy branches that supported his body easily.

His brown eyes hesitantly closed, not opening again as he slept dreamlessly.

\---

Sunlight filtered gently through the leaves of the treetops, the morning air rippling as the tiger hybrid let out a rumbling noise. Ichigo yawned and snorted, blowing away flies as he did. He sniffled and sneezed, his whiskers twitching as he shook his head. The orangette looked around, confused as to why he wasn’t in the shelter of his makeshift home, but was immediately reminded when pain shot up his spine as he moved his left leg.

Inspecting his wound, he found that the bleeding had stopped and that the blood around the wound was dried. The smaller scratches were already healing, the larger nicks scabbed over. Ichigo silently thanked his parents for being hybrids, the quick healing ability always a mercy.

He snorted in irritation when a fly landed on his nose, reminding him to leave the tree now. The height of the tree was impressive but nothing that would kill him, especially not in his feral form. The hybrid was still very careful as he made his way down, though he almost slipped twice, Ichigo was able to get low enough before any falling happened. His claws went right through the tree bark and he tumbled, landing painfully on his side.

Standing, Ichigo shifted into his human form before he dusted himself off and pretended that that never happened. Glancing down at his injury, he confirmed that the wound needed to be cleaned right away, and set off towards the river; though not without clothing. Most hybrids stashed clothing along with tools and such in random spots in their territories, for when they shifted into their more humanoid forms. Ichigo was no different, and picked up some clothes hidden inside the crevice of a rocky formation.

Now clothed, the orangette set off feeling less vulnerable and much less naked than before. He was partially glad that his territory was connected to a shallow part of the river, meaning he was able to drink and bathe in the water without much worry of being swept away. Flood season was all he had to worry about for the river.

He was also lucky that the habitant of the territory across the river from him never seemed interested in crossing the shallow waters to take his territory. Having heard whispers from rare encounters with friendly hybrids, the one who owned the area there was a brute who had a huge expanse of unnecessary land. Ichigo had thought it was probably that hybrid’s way of overcompensating for something, and was happy with his own small but comfortable home.

Though prey was harder to come by with so many predators around, Ichigo was a fine hunter and was skilled in surviving alone.

Finally arriving at the river, he scanned the dry areas. Nothing on his side and nothing beside. He pulled up his pant legs, sitting on a rock in a banked area and submerged his legs in the water. Ichigo hissed at the cold invaded his senses, the pain of the wound numbed for a split second before it came crashing down again.

Flakes of dried blood clung to the water’s surface before they floated away, carried by the current. Ichigo cleaned the wound as well as possible, pulling his leg out and checking the torn skin and flesh. He froze when something moved at the top of his peripheral vision. Across the river was a jaguar. A blue and black panther.

It was _very_ large, sported sleek and shiny fur, and under that were thick, lean muscles. Evidence that it ate well; if the blood around the muzzle and throat weren’t proof enough. It was a feral looking thing but had the intelligent look in its eyes, which screamed ’hybrid’. Making it all the more dangerous. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and launched himself out of the water, berating himself for admiring something that looked like it wanted to eat him.

He knew it was a terrible idea, to run. But he had been feeling so skittish for the past two or three days. Panic seemed to have been set off when he saw the other male, the large panther probably an Alpha male.

Ichigo cursed as he felt the tearing pain of his wound reopening as he tore through the vegetation. Blood splashed on the ground, the sickening crimson making an obvious trail. The bali’s heart leapt as he spotted a familiar rocky formation, though not the one he had visited meer minutes ago.

Many rocks were there, all supported by a huge upright boulder. Once again, Ichigo’s mind screamed at him to climb. He was both exhilarated and terrified. He could hear the panther’s snarls and yowls, but didn’t dare look behind him. Scrambling over rocks and more rocks, he managed to pull himself up on a groove of the rock to avoid his good leg from being mauled.

Throwing an arm to the top of the boulder, Ichigo hooked his sharp nails and fingers into the uneven parts of the stone, knowing it could support him as he had climbed this place before. Drawing his legs upwards, he gave a pained hiss, pressing his weight onto his feet as he pushed the top half of his body upwards and onto the much flatter surface.

Ichigo yelped in surprise when his tail was grazed by sharp teeth as he pulled his butt over the edge and finally sat. His heart thudded painfully loud in his chest, the sound in his ears and pulsing through his body. Blood was pretty much gushing from his leg and he dizzily pulled his legs to rest atop the rock.

Finally away from immediate danger, Ichigo chuckled nervously as he stared down at the panther, who paced in front of the rock, tail swaying in obvious irritation. It yowled and roared as Jaguars do, the noise echoing through the territory.

“Would you shut up?” Ichigo scowled, holding a hand to his head as he scolded the thing below him. “You’re giving me a fucking headache, god!”

The panther’s eyes widened slightly, confirming Ichigo’s guess on it being a hybrid. It had obviously reacted to his words, meaning it understood him. He was just confused on why it stayed in its feral form. It would be much easier to scale the rocks if you had hands and feet instead of paws and weirdly angled knees and ankles.

A few minutes later, the angry blue cat left, leaving Ichigo grinning as he made a rude gesture with his hand at the retreating form. He spent some time to lick at his wound to clean the blood. He didn’t want to stay perched atop a rock, but he didn’t want to make anymore blood trails, especially not one that led to his hidden home.

Orange tiger ears swerved, checking for sound as he scanned the area. He wanted to be sure that he was alone so he could go home. Ichigo was beyond exhausted and he just wanted some more sleep.

Pushing himself off the rock, the orangette was careful as he descended, not wanting to fall on any of the hard stones. Once on the ground, he made his way through the forested area, navigating easily through the familiar place. Ichigo made a pained noise as he walked, his injury forcing him to limp awkwardly.

Suddenly, Ichigo’s body tensed. He stopped moving completely and scanned his surroundings, knowing something was there. The tiger hybrid’s body went into a defensive stance, readying himself for an attacker. Moments passed and he relaxed.

 _‘I’m just tired. And Paranoid.’_ Ichigo confirmed as he walked a bit faster, focusing his weight onto his uninjured leg with his striped tail swishing impatiently behind him.

\---

Being a bali tiger hybrid made Ichigo’s life just a bit harder when it came to life as a predator. Both his feral and human forms were much smaller than other big cats, and so size was a disadvantage. Both of his forms had similar attributes, the size, colourations, and build.

Ichigo had a wiry frame in both forms, lean muscle that filled in his lithe body to give it a dangerously agile advantage. He wasn’t the strongest hybrid, but damn would he try to be the fastest.

His fur was a brighter orange than most tigers, and it had a crimson tint to it in the sunlight. His fur was often messy around the cheeks when he was a tiger, and his hair was all over the place in his human form, spiking in every direction. Much to his frustration, Ichigo stood at 5’6, a height he more than often cursed. It was quite difficult to intimidate anything, much less other hybrids when you’re half a head shorter than most.

The orangette’s skin was lightly tanned, mostly because he spent a lot of time in his human form. His hips were narrow and had a subtle ‘v’ to them, but they were also slightly curved. His facial features were a bit softer than most males, making him look younger than he actually was. The scowl which often marred his face made up for the slightly feminine look though. His warm mocha eyes usually narrowed as he furrowed his brows. Mouth drawn into a frown or a neutral expression.

Ichigo didn’t care for making himself look ‘attractive’, knowing that if he wanted a mate, he would rather choose the more human route than the beast kind. Nature dictated strength as the most important, while humans valued other things. Ichigo valued a kind heart more than anything if he was looking to start a family.

\---

As Ichigo went on his way, blue eyes watched from a thicket. Grimmjow had never been that curious of his neighbors, but the younger hybrid was interesting. He had seen the younger hybrid a few times, but nothing more than fleeting glimpses of striped fur and flashes of bright orange.

The blue haired man was curious as to how such a young and inexperienced looking male was able to secure territory of his own, especially near the river. Water was always a resource of great value; prey was almost always in abundance near a water source.

Grimmjow had long learned not to judge something by its appearance, and wanted very badly to test the tiger hybrid’s strength.

The blue panther sniffed at the air and licked his chops as he tasted a sweet scent along with the heavy iron of blood. Large paws moved silently as he padded back to the rock where the little hybrid had escaped him. Grimmjow didn’t actually want to hurt the other hybrid, he was just so pumped up on adrenaline that his instincts kicked in when he saw the other male run. He was still a bit strung out from hunting earlier, killing a rabbit and allowing his companion to take it as he wasn’t particularly hungry.

Arriving at the rock formation, Grimmjow stuck his nose close to the cooling streaks of blood on the stone. His barbed tongue darted out to scratch across the surface, tasting the blood. Long whiskers flickered oddly as Grimmjow tried to place where he had tasted such a thing. Blood normally tasted like… blood. A salty, smooth, and metallic taste. But this tasted a bit different, it had the normal characteristics of how blood, but it was also a bit sweet. Not so much like sugar, but more like a clear taste; a crisp reminder.

Grimmjow stood there, all four legs unmoving as he contemplated the taste of another hybrid’s blood. His ears flickered when he heard a loud crash from down the neighbouring territory.

He wasn’t very familiar with his neighbours from the other side of the river, he didn’t exactly care about them. The river was only shallow in certain areas, meaning only certain spots of the river were crossable.

Trotting back towards the water’s edge, Grimmjow crossed the shallow areas and avoided the rushing water that could easily sweep him away. He didn’t fancy a bath that could drown him, it didn’t seem like a fun way to die.

On his own side of the river, the panther shifted, muscles rippling and body becoming more humanoid save for the blue ears and long patterned tail. The man stretched, letting his body relax after being in his feral form for so long. He let out a rough grunt as he flexed his hands, his claws retracting as he tested his coordination.

Grimmjow had the bad habit of staying in one form which meant he felt stiff whenever he suddenly shifted. He knew it wasn’t good to let himself feel too comfortable in one form, his guard should never be down. Grimmjow was always cautious, even if he was a bit arrogant.

He quickly retrieved clothing that he had stashed, obviously not wanting to be seen butt naked in his human form on the banks of the river. The sight would be a rather strange one, not that anyone would complain. Grimmjow knew he was attractive, one reason for his ego.

His sharp eyes that could rival the oceans themselves reflected his excitement as he headed into foreign territory. He was ready to find some new entertainment.

\---

Ichigo’s home was a little house like structure made of mostly wood and grasses. It was above ground, supported by the trees around the structure and wooden poles that were buried deep in the dirt. The door was about a meter off the ground, and there was a handmade ladder in place to get up to the makeshift ‘porch’.

Ichigo had narrowed his eyes at the ladder, and cursed his past self for making it more difficult for him to get into his home. He took a few minutes to haul himself up the ladder, and had started to feel strained when he finally made it up the ladder completely. He was beyond tired and could barely walk without pain, much less climb a damn ladder.

Ichigo let out a strained noise as he flopped onto his bed of pelts stuffed with grasses. He was lucky that he even made it to his home, his body was trembling from exhaustion and blood loss by now. His stomach gave a sudden growl and Ichigo finally remembered that he hadn’t eaten for a while, too busy being attacked and chased by strange hybrids.

He sat up and rolled his pant leg up, glad that the pair of pants he was wearing cut off just around his knees, meaning they weren’t stained with blood. The wound was pretty much fucked, Ichigo growled deeply in his chest, angry with everything that had happened so far. He could only hope he’d be strong enough to fight off infection and such.

Ichigo decided against going out to get water from the nearby creek, too worn out to worry about cleaning his wound properly at the moment. His ears folded back as he licked the wound, clenching his jaw and occasionally letting out small hisses of pain. Once the wound was pretty much free of blood again, Ichigo let himself just stare off into space a bit, needing to get his thoughts into place.

For the past two days, he’d been feeling pretty awkward. His body had suddenly been hit with waves of heat, a burning feeling that was rather mild at first, but was starting to actually affect him. He also noticed how he kept flipping between being terribly excited and being dead tired. His senses were heightened, but there would be times after the high where he’d just crash and become sluggish and slow in general.

The slowed reactions were actually the reason how he’d been injured in the first place. He had been minding his own business as usual, patrolling at the Northern border of his territory. He had just stopped to check if an old hunting trap of his had caught anything.

Ichigo had heard a noise, but was too late in turning around, and ended up being shoved rudely into a bush and narrowly missing the trap. The hybrid that had pushed him was a large mountain lion mix. It looked absolutely out of its mind in the tiger hybrid’s opinion. It had been growling and snapping its jaws savagely, clawed hands holding Ichigo’s shoulders down. Its eyes seemed unfocused, pupils dilated so wide they looked completely black.

Obviously Ichigo had made to defend himself and lashed out, immediately punching the offending hybrid in the jaw. What was most shocking was that it took the hit and didn’t seem to have even registered it. Now, Ichigo wasn’t an Alpha, but by no means was he weak. Normally his punch would have broken something or even knocked the hybrid out, but the other male had simply snarled and made to bite Ichigo’s neck and shoulder.

Panicking at his failed attempt, Ichigo had done the next best thing in his awkward position; he used his hand and redirected the hybrid’s head. He had shoved the other’s head to the left, the combined power of the attacking hybrid and Ichigo’s defensive move made it so the attempted bite had ended with the larger hybrid’s face in the ground, a loud crunch filling Ichigo’s ears.

He had cringed at the howl of pain the hybrid had made, but didn’t exactly feel pity, not in this situation.

Ichigo had taken that chance and quickly shoved the heavy body off him, pulling his own body away, but wasn’t fast enough. The now angry Alpha had shifted as Ichigo’s body was halfway away. The now feral mountain lion had dug its claws into the tiger hybrid’s left leg and pulled back. Ichigo had only given a strangled shout of pain and surprise before he had kicked out with his right leg, right into the already broken nose of the mountain lion.

At that point, Ichigo couldn’t hear anything other than his erratic pulse and rushing blood. He had shifted into his tiger form and ran as fast as his injury would allow him into his territory. Amidst his panic, he had not wanted his attacker to know where his actual ‘den’ was and ran further, towards the raging river. He had painfully managed to climb a tree, and slept in it, hoping death would stay in his dreams and out of his reality.

Ichigo sighed and squirmed until he was in a comfortable position, ignoring his hunger in favour of some actual sleep. He lazily pulled one worn, and one thicker quilt-like blanket over his uninjured leg and torso. Sleep found him soon enough, and he welcomed both his dreams and nightmares with open arms.

\---

Grimmjow had little difficulty navigating through the foreign territory of the tiger hybrid. Though it was mostly thick vegetation, the scent of the orangette’s blood was unmistakable. The younger male’s scent was unique, like nothing Grimmjow had ever encountered. It was strange, but not in a bad way.

He had smelt other hybrids before; young and old, male and female, Alphas and Omegas, and whatever else was in between the secondary genders that hybrids had. But this particular hybrid smelt of something _heavenly_. Something that made the very bones in Grimmjow’s in body ache. He’d never been tempted with cannibalism, but he may as well have been tempted today. The sort of hunger he felt when he saw the lithe body of the tiger hybrid was something foreign. Grimmjow had never moved so fast before, the instinct to chase the fleeing tiger was immediate, his mind barely registering that he was running.

The scent was getting stronger, both of blood and the tiger hybrid’s unique scent, as Grimmjow made his way through the foreign territory. After a bit of confusion that he would never admit to, Grimmjow found himself standing in front of a carefully constructed house. There were small drops of blood on the dirt, grass, and the ladder leading to the porch.

Sniffing the air once more, Grimmjow walked closer and eventually opened the door, surprised that there was no resistance from the wood, indicating the tiger hybrid either had no lock or had just forgotten. Ducking his head, the panther hybrid entered the house, a homey looking room with another door at the back, probably leading to another connected structure.

In the left hand corner was a bed of grasses covered with animal pelts. On the bed was the tiger hybrid, asleep with covers thrown haphazardly over most of his body. His injured leg sticking out from under the covers awkwardly. Grimmjow silently inspected the wound with a sharp eye. The wound was large, reaching nearly all the way from the calf down to the ankle. It was an angry red colour, the flesh swollen and painful looking.

A black striped tail peeked out as the younger man shifted in his sleep, leg stiff as he let out a sleepy grunt of pain. The noise made Grimmjow’s breathing still, suddenly realizing that he had followed a hybrid into its home and was currently watching the stranger sleep. Shrugging off his logical thinking, the blue haired man took a few more steps, until he was a mere foot away from the bed and its occupant.

He carefully reached out, tugging the fabric from the sleeping hybrid’s face, and was surprised when the tiger hybrid made another noise of discomfort before grabbing the hem and pulling it closer to himself. Grimmjow snorted uncharacteristically at the amusing action.

The blue haired man froze, fully focusing on the sleeping figure just before him. His pupils dilated to pinpricks before blowing out, only a thin rim of blue circling the black. Grimmjow let out a grunt of frustration, trying to recognize what he was smelling. The scent was obviously coming from the sleeping hybrid curled up on the bed; but Grimmjow had never smelled anything like it before.

Inhaling deeply, Grimmjow placed a hand on the bed, body stiffening when the wooden frame creaked threateningly. The sleeping boy snuffed out a breath and twitched awkwardly in his sleep, scaring Grimmjow just a bit; not that he would admit it.

The scent was much stronger when he got closer, and it was evident the scent was emanating from the tiger hybrid’s body. He had heard from his companion that hybrids were different from other species of animals, and were separated with more than just the ‘male’ and ‘female’ most species usually used. His companion had only been able to explain that Grimmjow was an ‘Alpha’ as well as being male, they had described it as a ‘sub gender’.

Grimmjow had only met a few other Alphas in his lifetime, and the rest were hybrids of sub genders somewhere in between Alpha and Omega. Alphas were often larger and were very fertile, though could not be impregnated; Omegas were often smaller than the other sub genders and could be impregnated.

Omegas had ‘heats’, more formally called estrus periods where the Omega would be their most fertile, and go into a very vulnerable state. Alphas had ‘ruts’ where usually they are affected by a potential mate’s pheromones, and become their most fertile in response. He wasn’t sure about anything other than those facts, and couldn’t explain the habits of other subgenders because of his lack of knowledge.

Grimmjow didn’t know many details as most hybrids were uneducated after being hunted down to much smaller numbers. He only knew what he did from personal experiences and his companion’s limited teachings. He never had the chance to get to know his parents, much less learn from them. According to his companion, who had cared for him at a young age, Grimmjow’s parents had been killed by humans.

He felt an anger towards humans yes; but the feeling towards his parents was hollow. He didn’t know them personally, and therefore could only have a limited amount of emotion towards them. The closest thing he had ever felt to ‘love’ was loyalty and gratefulness towards his feral companion, who raised him after his parents’ death.

Grimmjow let out a low growl of displeasure, and the noise that responded to him brought the blue haired man back to reality. The tiger hybrid’s brows were furrowed and he scowled in his sleep, giving Grimmjow the strangest urge to poke the younger male.

Shrugging, the man gave in to his impulses and jabbed a finger at the orange haired man’s face and was pleasantly surprised at the growl of irritation that left the sleeping hybrid’s mouth. The taller man laughed softly, he hadn’t had a ‘playmate’ in a while. When he was younger, his companion often gave him small animals to play with because little Grimmjow had ‘too much energy’. He had always been a bit violent so his ‘playmates’ never lasted long. More often than not, he ended up killing them, and sometimes even eating them.

Making up his mind, Grimmjow slid his arms under the sleeping body and lifted it. The body was light and easy enough to place on his shoulder with little to no strain. He wasn’t very careful when manhandling them and ended up hearing a pained grunt from the tiger hybrid.

Grimmjow pulled a face when he realized he had gotten some blood on his clothes, meaning he had to wash it, which made him sigh irritably. Using one hand to keep the body over his shoulder steady, Grimmjow set off, leaving the little house in foreign territory.

\---

_‘Ichigo where are you?’_

_He could remember hiding under the table, watching his mother as he giggled. He watched her pretend that she couldn’t see his little striped tail moving behind the table cloth._

_‘Now I wonder where he could be?’ His mother mused as she made a show of looking through places where a young child could obviously not fit much less hide in._

_He could remember stealing a cookie from atop the kitchen counter and blaming it on the dog. The time he had scraped his knee and tore his pant leg because he tripped on a tree root, and swore it was a giant snake that wanted to swallow him whole. That Ichigo had bravely fought the huge snake off and saved not only himself but his mother and father._

_The images were blurred with age, and seemed nothing more than the faint sweetness of nostalgia in Ichigo’s dreaming mind._

\---

Ichigo stirred as he felt pressure on his torso, his body moving uncomfortably as he slept. He didn’t usually sleep on his stomach so the weight of his body on his stomach made him groan. His muddled mind couldn’t provide an explanation for his body being jerked side to side at times, so he assumed he was dreaming, as he was in bed before he had fallen asleep.

The tiger hybrid opened a bleary eye, not truly seeing the images before him. He could see colours and things moving, but his brain didn’t register what he was actually looking at. A few moments later, Ichigo finally realized the he was staring at the ground; the images flying past quickly meaning that he was moving.

“I… n’t sleep walk...” Ichigo sleepily grumbles, his words jumbled up as he suddenly feels his body bump up before uncomfortable pressure pushed into his abdomen. Ichigo grunts in pain and his eyes fly open.

The orangette quickly realizes that his waist was being held in place with an iron grip and that the images that flew past his eyes meant that he was moving, fast. Snapping out of his sleepy daze, Ichigo struggled to string coherent thoughts together. He immediately used his arms to push against the body holding him, elbow hitting something hard.

A pained grunt came from the person carrying the tiger hybrid, and they stopped moving suddenly. Ichigo’s body tilted forward, the threat of falling enough to make him instinctively dig his nails into the body under his hands.

The next thing he knew was being grabbed and hauled off of the body he was resting on, pain shooting through his body as Ichigo was dropped roughly onto the ground. His orange ears lay back in displeasure, but he was shocked to see the face staring at him.

Terribly bright blue hair sat atop the much larger man’s head, who simply raised a brow as they assessed each other. Ichigo could feel pain in his leg as he shifted his body weight but did not dare look away from the hybrid standing in front of him. The other hybrid was _huge._ Not only in height, but very muscular. Ichigo couldn’t help but feel a bit envious of the man’s jacked body, even in such a situation.

When the blue haired man made a move to get closer, Ichigo bared his teeth and let out a low warning growl. The other man looked surprised for a brief amount of time before his lips curled into a dangerous smirk. A look which sent shivers down Ichigo’s spine, and not in a good way at all.

Ichigo swatted at the hand that made to forcefully pull him up, and scooted backwards quickly. He pushed himself up and instantly regretted the speed of his action, a burning pain spreading through his injured leg and lower body in general. He also noticed the aching pain in his abdomen, most likely from being carried on a shoulder for who knows how long.

“Who the hell are you?” Ichigo scowled, backing up again when the other man took a step closer.

“Watch your mouth kid. You’re in my territory now.” The man sneered and let out a low rumbling from deep within his chest, it was threatening and strangely enough, a bit playful.

Ichigo did not return the animalistic noise and instead opted for a disgusted and extremely judgemental expression. Despite being calm on the outside, Ichigo’s heart was hammering inside of his ribcage. He felt a wave of nausea and warmth hit him, and clutched at his stomach. Though he recovered quickly, it was obvious that the other hybrid had noticed the visible show of weakness.

When the other hybrid’s arm moved to try to help steady a swaying Ichigo, the tiger hybrid instinctively bared his teeth and lashed out, nails now claw-like, leaving thin marks on the other’s skin.

The man barely glanced at his arm, grabbing the smaller hybrid by the collar of his shirt. Ichigo let out a displeased shout and tried to free himself from the grip but found himself too exhausted to successfully do so, and instead hung there in midair scowling angrily.

“Sit down before you hurt yourself, kid.” And the larger man dropped Ichigo without warning.

Landing on his injured leg, Ichigo let out a hiss and twitched as the burning heat of pain rippled through his body, muscles tensed and spasmed as he gripped his leg. He cussed as he saw blood ooze out along with pus, a disgusted expression forming on Ichigo’s features.

He was terrified of what would happen to his leg if it were to get infected, the possibility of getting any treatment was low, especially now that he was away from his home.

“Pretty nasty cut you got there.” The man was smirking, adding fuel to the fire as he blatantly taunted Ichigo.

“Fuck off.” Ichigo in turn growled as he eyed the other man who only rolled his eyes.

“I could help you, y’know.” A long blue tail swayed mockingly, an amused gesture.

“I don’t need your help, you asshole. You’re the one who made it worse in the first place.” Ichigo bit out, his tail frizzed and ears flat to his skull.

The blue haired man held up his hands in mock surrender turning away and walking a bit further before settling down on a patch of grass under a tree.

Ichigo made a frustrated noise as the man ignored him, the smug expression on his face making the tiger hybrid’s blood boil. He had no idea how he was going to clean his wound, with no water, it was going to be difficult. Ichigo knew he did not want to use his tongue. Blood was one thing, pus was another.

He could technically make a run for it, but he had no idea which way to go. Following the sound of water would be good, but that would only work if he could hear it. The tiger hybrid had no idea which way was which, as he’d rarely left his own territory. He wasn’t skilled with reading the stars so relying on the night sky would be useless.

As Ichigo pondered the possibilities of escape, he noticed that it was getting dark, realizing why the other hybrid had sat down instead of continuing to travel. Though they were both felid hybrids, it seemed that they both were diurnal. Ichigo shrugged at his own thoughts, mostly guessing things to fill in the blanks.

“Don’t you think about runnin’ away, kid. You _will_ get lost, and it won’t be my problem if some other Alpha takes you to their own territory and eats you alive. Not all of us are so gentlemanly.” The larger hybrid hummed, watching the sky darken.

Ichigo immediately scoffed at hearing that. He held his tongue on the insults but shouted them in his head. He was tired and didn’t fancy a fight just yet. He tried to blink away the tiredness, but was consumed easily by the darkness behind his eyelids.


	2. Follow and Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mnh, not really. But I’d like to do something that involves the word ‘fuck’.” The hybrid purred, smiling flirtatiously. Ichigo had to admit, the guy wasn’t bad looking, but who the hell flirts by attacking someone, then pinning them to the ground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, second rewritten chapter. Thanks to TerminallyCagey, I'll be thanking them in every single chapter so ignore me.  
> There are depictions of violence and sexual activities in this chapter so have fun.  
> May the gay begin.

___ Ichigo was inside, watching rain collect on the windows as the storm arrived. He could remember asking why the sky was crying and his mother had answered so sweetly. But he couldn’t remember her answer, nor her voice. _

_ The thunder had rumbled and shook a younger version of himself, and he ran to hide by his mother, who had so calmly gathered him up her arms and sat him on her lap. _

_ He could remember the crackle of the fireplace as he sat huddled in his mother’s arms, whimpering and yelping every time lightning flashed and created sharp shadows across the walls, or when thunder boomed and shook Ichigo to the very core of his younger being. _

_ Ghostly touches of his mother’s hands on his back, rubbing soothingly to calm his soul. The now gone kisses on his cheeks and forehead, that would make him smile even as he would cry. _

_ When did he stop crying? _

\---

Ichigo woke up with a start, a nervous shout dying on his tongue. He felt a painful stab in his lungs as he calmed his breathing, looking around to try to remember where he was at the moment.

Memories flashed behind Ichigo’s eyes and his scowl deepened. He was in foreign territory and was currently in the middle of nowhere. He looked around for his ‘host’ and was surprised to see that the spot under the tree was empty.

Ichigo cautiously got up, sniffing the air and reading the messages, knowing for a fact that he was lost. He mentally cursed the blue haired man and decided the best way to backtrack was to use scent. He wobbled to the spot where the other man had laid and tried his best to walk through unfamiliar territory following a scent that he was also unfamiliar with.

He barely walked a few meters before a low growl came from somewhere within the tall grass. Ichigo, being shorter than he’d like, couldn’t see over most of the vegetation that surrounded him and readied himself to shift.

He saw movement and took a step back, bracing himself. Narrowing his eyes, he saw a flash of colour, eyes. But they were not blue. Panic was starting to build within Ichigo, thoughts crashing like waves within his mind as he tried to figure out why the hell there be another hybrid in this territory. He doubted the blue haired bastard would have a shared territory, and therefore he decided whoever or whatever was there, was hostile.

Ichigo let out a threatening noise when he heard the unfamiliar growl again, the tip of his striped tail twitching in anticipation. A hybrid in their feral form burst from the vegetation, catching Ichigo off guard. He wasn’t normally this slow, but still managed to dodge the lunge. Ichigo shifted, clothing tearing as he circled the other hybrid, the two eyeing each other.

Ichigo snarled and gave a guttural roar, hiding his injured leg. The other hybrid, something that looked like a cross between a leopard and a mountain lion, bared its teeth, pupils weirdly dilated.

It struck at Ichigo, claws grazing the fur of his cheek. Ichigo in turn bit the ankle of the offending foreleg, teeth digging into the skin and flesh, before he realized that was a big mistake.

The other hybrid reared up, using its free front leg to strike down on Ichigo’s head, the shock loosening his grip on the other’s limb. Ichigo shook his head, stunned for a bit, blinking away the blurriness as he accidentally lost balance, his injured hind leg giving out.

Ichigo recovered quickly, but when he tried to get up, the other hybrid pounced, knocking him down again. The tiger hybrid yowled in pain, head knocking against the ground, jugular exposed. Ichigo snarled and hissed, the other hybrid using its weight and larger frame to pin him down, teeth too close to his throat for comfort.

Ichigo scowled in his feral form, nose causing wrinkles to form on the bridge of his nose. He struggled in pain as pressure was being applied to his injured leg awkwardly. The other hybrid had not stopped growling, a low rumble that reverberated through Ichigo, and made him wiggle uncomfortably.

He flinched when he felt the other’s breath on his neck and used his front paw to smack it in the chest, still trying to get the stranger off of him.

Ichigo was not at all ready for the teeth that closed around the back of his neck, the scruff there held in the other hybrid’s mouth. He went slightly limp, body not responding to his brain as his eyes went wide. He let out a distressed noise and felt the pressure on his body lessen, before he tensed up at the feeling of being dragged.

Ichigo wanted to scream and beat the offending hybrid up as he was being roughly dragged across the grassy ground by the scruff of his neck. His head hurt, his leg hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to be in his little home, sleeping.

The second the grip on his neck loosened, the other hybrid probably adjusting his hold, Ichigo pushed himself up and bounded back to where he had awoken. The confused noise the other made was enough to make Ichigo feel like he knew what he was doing, and boy was he wrong.

He made a run for it and  _ tripped _ , and then the pain registered, triggering an unrequested shift to his human form.

“Fuck!” The first thing Ichigo said as he scrambled to get up, letting out a surprised shout when a full grown feral hybrid barrelled into him, effectively knocking the air out of him and squishing him in the process.

He let out a groan when the pressure lessened, pain blooming across his body as he curled into himself, squeezing his eyes shut. Ichigo’s eyes immediately flew opened when he felt his limbs being pinned to the ground.

“Hey-!” Ichigo struggled, kneeing the now human form hybrid in the back. He was beyond uncomfortable, naked and being pinned down by another equally naked hybrid. He never thought he’d be in a situation where 

A pair of murky green-brown eyes stared at him, pupils dilated. Ichigo moved his head as far as possible, not liking the way the other man looked at him. He growled when the man moved forward and sniffed at Ichigo’s bared neck, slowly moving down to his collarbone.

“You smell so good...” The hybrid groaned, nosing at Ichigo’s jaw.

Ichigo cringed when he felt the touch, making a displeased noise in the back of his throat.

“You wanna get the fuck off me?” Ichigo drawled, temper flaring as he scowled deeply. This seemed to snap the other hybrid out of whatever trance he was in, because they only smirked and tightened their grip.

“Mnh, not really. But I’d like to do something that involves the word ‘fuck’.” The hybrid purred, smiling flirtatiously. Ichigo had to admit, the guy wasn’t  _ bad _ looking, but who the hell flirts by attacking someone, then pinning them to the ground?

“How ‘bout no.” Ichigo deadpanned and twisted his body, his tail uncomfortably squished under his backside.

He wanted nothing more than to claw the guy’s eyes out for belittling him and ignoring his rejections, but Ichigo could feel his body slowing down as his body temperature rose. An unexplainable heat pricking at his skin and innards.

When the larger hybrid mouthed Ichigo’s exposed skin, the tiger hybrid shuddered and snapped his teeth threateningly. His anger flared when the strange hybrid only laughed and ran a flat tongue over Ichigo’s throat.

Before Ichigo could make another noise of refusal, a form bursting from the tall grasses caused his offender to snap his head upwards. The fact that Ichigo was flat on his back made it so he was only able to see the moment the huge form of a feral hybrid collided with the person who had been pinning him down.

The stranger was ripped from Ichigo’s body and was being mauled by a  _ very _ large, blue, jaguar hybrid. Ichigo pushed himself up, stabbing pain assaulting various parts of his body. He watched in morbid fascination as the humanoid hybrid was torn apart, blood pooling over the grassy ground. There was barely a fight, Ichigo’s offender completely destroyed before even having the chance to shift, much less defend himself.

The jaguar turned its large head, blood marred its features, similar to the first time Ichigo had seen it from across the river. The feral hybrid dropped the severed limb from its mouth and slowly padded over. Ichigo barely held back a flinch, only then realizing he was shaking just a bit.

He was by no means weak. Never scared or shaken easily. But this was the moment where Ichigo realized he was out of his element; for some reason he could barely defend himself. Weakness and fear invaded his mind, a dark spot in the back of his unconscious mind spreading.

A rush of frustration crashed into him and the tiger hybrid grit his teeth, striped tail curling around between his drawn up legs and body. Ichigo wanted to disappear and not be in reality. His independence was suddenly gone, he had been kidnapped, and it seemed he had to rely on his abductor to survive. For now.

The jaguar looked at him with dull, blue eyes. It looked bored. Snorting out a breath, it sniffed at Ichigo’s wounds. The previously injured leg, the small scratches he’d acquired during the tussle with the now dead hybrid. Ichigo scooted back a bit, not liking the feeling of the other’s whiskers as they tickled his skin.

Walking a few steps away, the blue hybrid shifted, fur receding into skin and hair. Ichigo awkwardly looked away as he himself got up, dusting his body off. The man wiped at his mouth, blood smearing onto his large hands and over his jaw.

“I was gone for less than ten minutes. How the hell did you manage to get into trouble in that short period of time?” The man questioned, a blue eyebrow raised judgmentally.

“Right, because I totally wanted that to happen.” Ichigo snapped sarcastically, a frustrated sound leaving his mouth as he looked over at his ripped clothing on the ground.

The blue haired man rolled his eyes and mumbled something Ichigo couldn’t hear as he walked back towards the tall grass. Ichigo watched curiously and was confused when the man returned wearing pants and pulling on a shirt. He was then slightly offended when it finally clicked that the man had taken his time to take his clothes off before shifting. Apparently Ichigo wasn’t worth the urgency and could wait a bit while being assaulted.

The blue haired man quickly scaled a tree and reached into a hollow that looked like it was filled with leaves. He reached into it and tossed something at Ichigo, who caught it and shook the leaves off the fabric.

It was a shirt and a pair of pants. The only problem being, the top was much too large and went halfway down Ichigo’s thighs. He didn’t even bother putting the pants on, the waist was a few sizes too big and would need some sort of belt to hold them up.

Ichigo looked up when he heard a strange noise, and furrowed his brows when he saw the man laughing. Ichigo’s ears flattened and he wrinkled his nose, throwing the pants at the original owner.

“You look hilarious like that.” The jaguar hybrid snorted behind his fist, eyes shining in childish amusement.

“Please, go die.” Ichigo all but wheezed in exasperation.

\---

Grimmjow led the other male through his territory, glancing back every few moments to make sure the kid was still there. He would hate to have to do anything more than what was necessary, the tiger hybrid was a beauty, but an annoyance.

He was anxious to get back home, the urge to show his companion his new ‘toy’ was unbelievably strong, even if he’d never admit it. Though Grimmjow was an adult, he was still very simple in certain aspects.

Drowsy, Grimmjow let out a yawn and as he inhaled he was greeted with a sweet scent. He blinked and sniffed more focused on the particular smell, leading him to turn around. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the tiger hybrid’s skin was flushed, heat seemed to radiate from his body as he panted softly, eyes drooping from either tiredness or exhaustion from the heat. Grimmjow didn’t know or care, all he was focused on was the sweet and distinctly ‘hybrid’ scent that was coming from the younger male.

“Could you move.” The shorter male snarked, wiping the back of his wrist under his chin. The wondrous scent of pheromones registered in the jaguar hybrid’s mind, sweat from scent glands were very pheromone filled but he had never experienced such a scent. It made Grimmjow instinctively purr, the sound sudden which surprised both of them.

“Damn it.” Grimmjow snuffed and shook his head as if to clear it.

The younger male looked lost, and probably could not smell his own scent. It smelt of something you would want to possess and hide away. Something so fragile you could crush it with one hand, if you were not careful.

Grimmjow grinned as the scent got stronger, taking a step closer to the younger male and experimentally reached out a hand. The tiger hybrid didn’t seem to notice the movement, which was strange to Grimmjow. He’d never encountered a hybrid that was an Omega, at least never one that was unmated and of age.

He eventually got close enough that he could rest his chin on the other’s head if he wanted to, but Grimmjow wasn’t exactly the type to be affectionate, much less with someone he didn’t know. He raised a hand and touched two of his fingers to the younger hybrid’s face and was surprised at the heat of the skin. If Grimmjow didn’t know better he would think the kid had a fever, especially with the heated skin, sluggish movement, and dazed look.

Apparently Grimmjow’s lower body temperature was soothing because the tiger hybrid leaned into the touch and started to purr, a little noise from deep within his chest and throat. The noise sounded unused and therefore a bit scratchy and uneven, but nonetheless, a contented noise. Grimmjow could feel his body thrumming with a sort of want, a desire. The younger hybrid stirred something within him, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

Glancing upwards to the surrounding area, Grimmjow knew they weren’t too far from the heart of his territory and he let his urges push him forward, cautiously he leaned in towards the younger male. He knew he had to be attentive to how he approached the young Omega, understanding the instinctive fear of being cornered and being this vulnerable.

He could smell the sweet and uniquely hybrid scent coming from the tiger hybrid. A rich and intoxicating scent filled with desire and primal need. Grimmjow could almost feel himself drool as he nosed the orange hair by the younger hybrid’s ears, which twitched nervously at the contact. Grimmjow took the silence as a good sign; he wasn’t hissed or snarled at, which would be a clear sign of being rejected.

Grimmjow relished the hot breaths of air coming from the younger male, drinking in the silent allowance of closeness. He took a step further and closed the distance, bodies so close they were almost touching; so close they could feel the heat from each others’ bodies. The younger male’s breath hitched, finally looking up at Grimmjow. To the panther hybrid’s surprise, the molten brown eyes held not weakness and submission, but defiance and challenge.

Grimmjow smirked, lowering his head a bit to touch their noses in cat-like greeting. “What’s your name, kid?” He breathed cautiously, careful not to break their trance.

“Ichigo. Yours?” The tiger hybrid whispered back, brown eyes trained on blue.

“Grimmjow.”

The moment their names were uttered, Grimmjow closed the final bit of distance and pressed their lips together. They looked at each other wordlessly, eyes unyielding but glazed with desire. Grimmjow moved backwards and was pleasantly surprised when the tiger hybrid reached a hand out and gripped the larger man’s shoulder, pulling a slightly startled Grimmjow down for another kiss.

The blue haired man made a pleased noise as he in turn wrapped a still cautious arm around Ichigo’s lithe waist. The two gripped each other in a slightly awkward way, claws out and cautiously approaching the other, though Grimmjow more than Ichigo, as the latter was following instinct more than reason.

Grimmjow let his canines scrape at Ichigo’s lips, a bruising and biting kiss, something he liked more than just the pecks he had seen others give their partners. He liked to convey his passion in a way he was comfortable with, meaning violently. He was rewarded with a shuddering breath and a low moan, the tiger hybrid liked the contact. Licking at the inner crevices of the other’s mouth, Grimmjow was initially satisfied with the way the younger male gave in easily, but was even more aroused when Ichigo struggled and tried for dominance. He found that he liked the fight in the Omega, it wasn’t as boring as the stereotypical Omegas he had seen before.

Ichigo’s breath hitched when he was pushed backwards, his eyes refocused when he blinked in surprise as Grimmjow broke the kiss. The blue haired man crowded closer, and Ichigo suddenly felt claustrophobic. He showed his displeasure but was brushed off with a low warning growl. Grimmjow responded to the animalistic defensive noises with his own guttural sounds, and preened when the Omega obeyed. Now he was torn between wanting the younger male to be submissive or to fight back, but his instinct as an Alpha was strong, and Grimmjow decided that he had plenty of time to figure out what he liked. Urging the tiger hybrid to turn around, Grimmjow came up behind Ichigo, trapping him against a tree. Ichigo’s eyes widened at the closeness but he was surprised with a warm and wet feeling on his neck, making him yelp.

Grimmjow had licked a short stripe over Ichigo’s nape, a low growl of desire reverberated through his chest, arousal building as he hiked up the too big shirt on the lean body in front of him. He grinned when he spotted Ichigo’s confused little striped tail and grabbed it cruelly, chuckling in dark amusement when the tiger hybrid yowled. He used his forearm to stop Ichigo’s elbow, which instinctively moved back to defend the fluffy appendage.

“Just to remind you that I’m in control.” Grimmjow purred in a low voice, tugging lightly at the tail as if to make a point.

Ichigo’s face was flushed a deep pink from both frustration and embarrassment. He couldn’t suppress the shiver from hearing the deep baritone of Grimmjow’s voice so close to his ears, and he was sure the man could feel the shuddering of his body. He wasn’t sure if he liked the feeling of another man’s large hand on his hip, the calloused skin moving up his side and making his stomach flip and flutter in some sort of anxiousness.

Ichigo’s ears lay back, flattened against his hair as all the little touches sent jolts of electricity through his body. He was unused to another’s touch and struggled to understand what he was feeling, the heat was not helping his muddled mind. He inhaled sharply when Grimmjow’s teeth scraped the skin of his shoulder and accidentally whimpered when he felt a hand in between his legs. Ichigo recovered quickly but his legs buckled as the large hand stroked the inside of his upper thigh. He was flushed a deep colour, his blush darkening even further when he realized he was getting hard.

The tiger hybrid flinched when he felt Grimmjow’s front on his back, a rather hard mass poking the small of his back. Their height difference made it slightly awkward as Grimmjow began to rut forward, which made Ichigo let out an undignified noise of surprise and embarrassment. Both being fairly young, they had little patience, Grimmjow especially. Ichigo on the other hand could at least blame his out of character behaviour on his heat. A sad excuse, but an excuse nonetheless.

Grimmjow growled softly and dug his nails into the soft flesh of Ichigo’s belly, leaving red marks as he dragged his hand across the younger male’s torso. Any words that Ichigo wished to say died in his throat as large hands skimmed over his skin, raising gooseflesh. Only shuddering breaths passed through his lips, his free hands gripping the tree in front of him, using it as leverage. Ichigo twitched almost violently when he felt a palm on his behind, long fingers touching the sensitive skin near his crotch.

“Wh-” Ichigo started before he was rudely cut off by Grimmjow grabbing his waist.

He was barely able to react properly to the crude manhandling when Ichigo registered another feeling. Something hot and slightly… moist.

The young hybrid immediately pulled away, a jolt of sense hitting him like a flick to the forehead. He turned his head to meet the blue eyes behind him and was struck with both awe and fear as the man stared at him with hungry eyes. Ichigo had never seen such a deep blue, darker with a shadow of lust, a primal want. Making a noise of protest, Ichigo was only pushed closer to the tree, momentarily immobile, cheek to tree bark.

“Fuck…” Grimmjow growled, his voice so low it sounded gravelly.

The vibrations from Grimmjow’s voice made Ichigo shiver, though he wasn’t sure if it was in an unpleasant way or not because his hips were grabbed and a hot mass was between his legs in a second. Ichigo’s eyes were comically wide as he silently mouthed ‘oh’, surprised at the other man’s blunt action. He was partially frozen in shock due to never having seen, much less felt, another male’s ‘length’.

Ichigo’s back reflexively arched, the all too sudden feeling on his own privates making the tiger hybrid release a strangled noise of both astonishment and pleasure. His arms scrambled to gain solid purchase of the tree in front of him, nails digging into the bark as Grimmjow growled his approval of how pliant Ichigo’s body had become. The lack of rejection made the larger man feel a burst of confidence.

Friction between the two became heat, and the heat became physical pleasure. Lust building up and being released, more for Grimmjow than the very confused Ichigo. The older man didn’t seem to particularly care though, hands gripping the younger man’s hips and thrusting forward in between soft inner thighs.

Ichigo made a hiccuping noise, his own hardness hurting at this point. His mind was in a turmoil of what to feel and how to react. Part of him relished at the Alpha hybrid’s attention, urged him to moan and cry out to let the larger male know his lust; the rational side of him was screaming in embarrassment and mortification at the situation. Ichigo’s instincts gripped his overheating core and made him hyper aware of the thick shaft sliding between his thighs, the hot skin rubbing against his own member.

Grimmjow groaned low in his throat as he felt the space between the tiger hybrid’s thighs tighten, the slight pressure taunting his arousal. The panther hybrid ran one hand up the younger male’s side, nails leaving red streaks across slightly tanned skin. He was half aware of an urge in his mouth to bite something as he thrusted forward, enjoying the feeling of gratification and release after long months of boring, laid back life

The blue haired male let out a snarl, an Alpha instinct, appreciating the slight shiver from the orange haired male. Grimmjow leaned his body forward without stopped his pace, licking a stripe up Ichigo’s shoulder, biting the flesh there lightly. He puffed an amused breath when the shorter male made a keening noise, though Grimmjow couldn’t be sure what the noise meant exactly.

Ichigo whimpered as his body shook, he could feel his orgasm coming and he was honestly overwhelmed. He could feel the heat well up from within, pushing him to want more, to release the pent up lust and need. The heat was bubbling over, understanding fogging over as Ichigo choked out muddled pleas of desperation and how close he was. He cried out as a particularly rough thrust sent him over the edge, white painting the tree bark below his belly. Ichigo panted and sobbed at the intensity, his inexperienced body heaving at the overstimulation.

Grimmjow in turn growled savagely when he felt Ichigo’s body convulse, the heat and pressure getting to him also. He thrusted a few more times into the gap between the younger male’s rigid thighs before spilling his release onto the back of Ichigo’s legs. He supported the now limp body of the tiger hybrid, striped tail lifeless and black and orange ears flopped awkwardly.

It took Grimmjow a few moments to realize that the Omega had passed out after coming to completion. He shrugged to himself and decided after a bit to continue the journey after a break, as he was much too tired at the moment to do much other than rest.

Grimmjow sat in the shade for a bit, panting softly as he waited for his pulse to calm and go back to its original pace. He then noticed that he had ruined the shirt that he had given Ichigo to wear. The fabric torn, most likely from his own claws and rough treatment. Grimmjow shrugged and removed it from the unconscious boy, using it clean them both off before the older man started to doze off in the sun, resting until he felt like moving again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The terms jaguar and panther are interchangeable, so pardon me for using both terms to describe Grimmjow. I will most likely be sticking to panther in the future.  
> Be ready for a fight scene which will be followed by some more gay in the next chapter.


	3. Mixed feelings; run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS BEING REWRITTEN  
> Anything past here does not coincide with the beginning [2] chapters as this is the old version of ES

Grimmjow had been traveling for hours now without rest. He was tired and pissed off. The orange haired male wasn’t exactly what you’d call light. He wasn’t heavy but Grimmjow’s shoulders and arms  ached after hours of traveling. He had finally arrived at his home, a large maze of corridors inside of a mountain. Grimmjow opened a small entrance in the side of the mountain that was covered by greenery and entered the tunnel’s mouth, darkness descending on the two.

As the sleeping orangette wrilled in Grimmjow’s arms, he ignored the movement and continue walking. The teal panther didn’t particularly care for seeing to the younger’s every need. He only really wanted something to kill time with. Plus, the kid was a sight for sore eyes, a pretty boy.

Smirking, Grimmjow stopped at a stone door in the dark hall, without hesitation he kicked the door open. His eyes dilated as he lay the tiger hybrid on the ground to light a torch. The tunnel flooded with the dim light as Grimmjow picked up the unconscious body from the ground and entered the new room.

 ~~~

The room was big and spacious. A bed lay on the far side of the wall, the large bed decorated moderately. The ground was tiled with stone, a dull red and gold carpet lay under the bed. Grimmjow’s home was basically a maze in the side of the mountain of rock that was once home to many humans. But this was all long ago. You can guess what happened to let Grimmjow live here.

Said man chuckled deep in his throat, the sound reverberating through his chest and the vibrations making the orangette twitch in his sleep.

Grimmjow stood in front of his bed, wondering if he should throw the kid on it or gently lay him down. Knowing Grimmjow, he of course chose the rougher choice, more amusing.

Tossing the kid onto the bed, the orangette was startled awake and blinked a few times before his brain registered what just happened.

“What the hell?! You don’t just throw someone-” The tiger hybrid hissed, his ears lay back as his tail swished angrily.

“Shut it.” A warning growl from Grimmjow makes Ichigo freeze, his small form slinking a bit lower.

The smaller male was a bit scared, but still stood his ground, stubbornly holding his head high and defying the much larger male. The two stay like that for a few seconds before Grimmjow smirks and pounces on the younger, making him yelp.

“Get off!” The smaller of the two growls and hisses as he pushes at Grimmjow’s hulking body above him. All he does is get a rumbling laugh out of the panther, blue tail flicking in amusement.

Grimmjow presses his weight down, squishing the other into forced submission.

The two stayed like this for a few moments before Ichigo finally started to give in. Unable to breathe, the tiger hybrid was starting to feel a bit panicky. Ichigo let out an unintentional whimper which followed a pained squeak.

Grimmjow raised a brow at the noises the orangette was making, but paid little mind to them. He refused to move right away, instead Grimmjow favoured grabbing the smaller feline’s tail and nipping at the appendage.

“OW- WHAT THE FUCK!?” The orangette screeched as he flailed, successfully scratching Grimmjow’s arm causing him to emit a low growl before getting up.

“You have no idea what’s on right now do you?” Grimmjow mused as he watched the scarlet hybrid squirm and hiss.

“What- what? What do you mean?” Said orangette growled low in his throat as he tried to get away from the embarrassing position he was currently in.

A loud crash from somewhere outside of the door sounded. It was an echo from down one of the halls, but still loud enough to make both of the hybrids freeze.

Ichigo took advantage of this and kneed the offending male in the stomach, jumping onto his good leg and sprinting past the door. All Ichigo could hear was a rather frustrated shout followed by an angry growl.

“Heh, sucker!- Oof!”

Ichigo’s sentence was cut short as he fell to the ground, landing unceremoniously on the stone floor. Looking up, he saw a giant light blue jaguar. Open mouthed and shocked, Ichigo panicked for a second before leaping back, shifting.

He hissed and shrunk back, fearful of the new danger before him. This jaguar was a female, a rather large female. She had her front teeth bared but she wasn’t making a noise, just watching. The tiger hybrid growled and tried to get around the other, to get to the exit that she stood, blocking him in.

“Oi! Pantera! Good, keep ‘em there!” A loud shout came from somewhere behind the much smaller tiger hybrid, making his back arch in fear and anger.

The two feral beasts stuck in a standoff is what the blue haired male comes to, his tail jerking in irritation. Grimmjow stomped closer to the two and smacked the jaguar’s shoulder lightly, getting a growl in response.

“Good job, this brat needs to learn his place.” He growled affectionately to the large female who chuffed at him. He then turned to the smaller hybrid, crouched and hissing form. He simply gave a toothy grin before shifting into his own feral form.

The female backed away watching silently as the two younger males circled each other, hissing and putting up a front. She rumbled in amusement as she stalked to the side, watching as the small tiger lunged at Grimmjow, falling to the ground as the blue panther moved to the side. The two males continued this pattern for several more turns, the orangette pouncing at Grimmjow only to miss. The female jaguar growled a warning after a bit, getting Grimmjow’s attention and Ichigo’s. The light blue jaguar stared at Grimmjow for a moment before walking off, leaving the two males standing in the dark hall.

~~~

Ichigo snarled as he stumbled for the umpteenth time, resting his side on the wall to support his tired body. His injured leg was aching and bleeding again, just a bit but it stung enough to make the tiger growl and hiss in pain and frustration. He was tiring of the same pattern; pounce, miss, fall. Ichigo knew he wouldn’t be able to much in this state and situation, but he was stubborn enough to try.

With short puffs of breath, the orange tiger shifted slowly, dropping to the ground in defeat, exhaustion overwhelming him suddenly. Ichigo’s eyes closed as he started to black out, panic filling him as he heard Grimmjow shift and laugh; cold and mocking.

~~~

The blue panther shifted, body returning to its human form, and unsurprisingly, without clothing. Grimmjow chuckled to see the body of the smaller male crumpled in a pile beside the wall, exhausted and defeated. All Grimmjow had to do was dodge, even though he really did want to fight it out with the kitten, he couldn’t yet. Too much to do in too little time.

Picking up the unconscious form Grimmjow could smell the lithe tiger hybrid’s scent. Without hesitation, the panther hybrid growled as he nosed the soft orange spikes of hair on the orangette’s head. The scent was enticing to the panther, sweet and fruity. A natural scent of the rain sweet on leaves right after a storm. Of...something. Something else he couldn’t pick out. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t know what it was. All he knew was that it stirred up something deep within him. Grimmjow liked this scent and felt as if it filled the empty space he suddenly felt once he’d matured. Letting out a possessive growl, that he himself did not understand the reason for, the orangette’s striped ears twitched and flicked making the panther raise a blue brow at the reaction.

Grimmjow’s blue tail swished back and forth as he walked back to the room, making sure to lock it this time. The panther pulled on some clothes before tossing a blanket over the unconscious body of the tiger hybrid. He then pulled at a curtain covering a large window which was closed. The darkness of the room was dissipated immediately as light poured through, filling the room with a still light. The brightness was enough to make the bali tiger stir, tail wrapping around his injured leg, blood matting the striped fur.

Grimmjow frowned. The kid’s wound was never going to heal if the brat kept on trying to run away. Sighing he walked to the dusty wardrobe, opening the giant doors that made squeaking noises and rummaged through a pile of random things, which consisted of purely random things. Weapons, feathers, bones, metal bits, jewels/jewellery, money, shiny things, scraps of fur, just random objects placed into a pile inside of an old wardrobe. Grimmjow saw no wrong in doing this, he could do whatever the hell he wanted, it was _his_ place.

Finding some simple medical supplies, Grimmjow set to fix up the other’s wound, tired of having the kid run off again and again with an injury that could get infected. Grimmjow wasn’t being _caring_ , he was just tired of having the brat running around with a bleeding leg. Blood is hard to clean, even though he doesn’t clean. The result of Grimmjow’s laziness showed as the mountain home was only conquered by him a few years ago, and it was already falling apart. Not that Grimmjow cared, he was happy to roam the place and take what he wanted, especially territory.

 

After Grimmjow had cleaned and dressed the wound on the slumbering hybrid’s leg, said hybrid growled in his sleep, tail hitting the bed noisily. Grimmjow watched with mischievous eyes, grabbing the tail as it flopped close enough for him to reach. Doing these things to irritate the younger male would obviously make it harder to keep him here without trying to run off. But in order to try to work things out, Grimmjow would need the other to be awake.

“Such a brat. Fucking kneed me hard.” The panther growled as he played with the orange tail, the soft fur between his fingers. Grimmjow’s blue ears twitched as the orangette gave a groan, shifting to his side and facing the older male. The tiger hybrid’s features were soft but his brows were furrowed, scowling in his sleep. This made Grimmjow laugh, a throaty noise that Ichigo unconsciously responded to with a soft purr.

~~~

Ichigo’s eyes fluttered, confusion before recognition passed through his head as his eyes focused on the blue haired menace in front of him. Who was currently touching Ichigo’ tail.

“Let go!” Ichigo hissed as he pushed himself up from the bed, sleepily mumbling a bit as he watched the other with suspicious eyes. Ichigo’s tail wrapped around his own form, protecting the appendage from anymore attacks from the creepy panther currently staring at him.

“Hey kid. Ya’ might wanna cover yourself up rather than stain’ at me.” The blue panther chuckled as Ichigo’s face erupted with red, blushing as he pulled the blanket over his naked body.

“What do you even want with me?” Ichigo muttered softly, moving away from the other with cautious speed. The two stayed silent for a bit as the panther’s tail waved back and forth amused.

“I’m not so sure myself.” Grimmjow purred mockingly with a smirk. Ichigo snapped and made a frustrated noise, pulling at his hair a bit as he growled and hissed.

“So you chase me, kidnap me, and you don’t even know what you’re doing? What the hell?!” Ichigo flopped to the bed, covering his face with his hands and feeling like he wa going to cry. Out of frustration, Ichigo wasn’t that weak to fear this.

“Hey kid. I don’t think you understand what’s going on here.” Growled the larger male, making Ichigo flinch.

“...What do you mean? Understand?” The orangette asked, confused.

The blue haired male bursted out laughing. The deep sound rumbling through his chest and making Ichigo flush even harder for some reason unknown to the orangette.

Holy shit! This is too much- how old are you kid?” Ichigo stared in shock. What was so funny? He didn’t answer, instead he waited for the older man to talk.

“God, you’re either fucking stupid or you’re just a kid-” Glancing at Ichigo, he added “-or both.”

“Just tell me already!” Ichigo shouts in frustration, angry and confused he didn’t have any patience to deal with the man’s continuous quips and comments.

“You’re in heat.”

Ichigo stared blankly at the pretty blue eyes in front of him. There was no way he heard that right, but the guy who had attacked him earlier the day before had pretty much said the same thing. Thinking harder about it, there was no possible way that he would be in heat. He was male. Right…?

“What the hell are you talking about? That’s not possible-”

Once again the other started to laugh, causing Ichigo’s ears to lay back in both anger and embarrassment. He couldn’t see what was so funny.

“No, seriously kid. How old are you?” Moving closer to Ichigo as he asked that, eyes dilating as they focused.

“That’s none of your business.” Ichigo growled through clenched teeth.

He was determined to stay as stubborn as possible, he wasn’t one to give in easily, or at all. The older male got up, moving towards Ichigo. The orangette scowled deeply as he shifted back a bit, not saying anything as the older male was face to face, almost touching noses.

Ichigo was feeling warm again, the heat just under his skin. He wanted to be rid of it. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone through this, a few days of warmth and being skittish then he was fine. But no, this time he’d been totally fucked because of this panther hybrid.

Ichigo let out a low warning growl, his back to the bed and arms supporting him from the sides. He wasn’t going to let this Grimmjow guy walk all over him that easily. Striped orange flickered to the side as the other male made a low rumbling noise. Ichigo made a face before responding with a soft noise of his own.

Ichigo was still young, not fully an adult but not a child. He was in the dark about many things, but was able to figure out most things on his own. This was something he didn’t get though, he was letting his instincts take over on autodrive, trying to teach himself how to respond to such a situation. He was confused and somehow had the urge to do unspeakable things when those beautiful blue eyes landed on his own. Ichigo had never been one to be attracted to, well, anything. He had always avoided others and isolated himself, never been one to seek the presence of others.

This was alien to Ichigo, watching as the blue haired hybrid smirk, canines poking out from under his lips. The orangette took a sharp breath as another wave of heat hit him, his tail twitched.

“Get off me-” Ichigo whispered as he scowled deeper, avoiding the hand that came to the side of his face. The orangette hissed and snapped his jaws at the hand, making the other frown and raise a brow..

“Oh, feisty one aren’t ya’? But I’m gonna have ta’ break you on that. Don’t need you kneeing me again.” He mused as he let out a purr deep in his throat.

Ichigo opened his mouth to argue (as this was his strong point) but was cut short when the blue haired bastard’s lips touch his own.


	4. Touchy, touchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEING REWRITTEN  
> Do not read this chapter as it does not coincide with the redone version

Ichigo’s eyes widened as the blue haired panther pulled back, arrogant expression in place. The orangette’s delayed reaction made the older male laugh. Ichigo growled as he pushed the body away from his.

“What the fuck was-”

“That was a kiss.”

Ichigo gaped at this. Did this guy think he was retarded or something?

“I know what a kiss is!” The tiger hybrid hissed as he elbowed the panther in the chest, ears flattened once again with the hairs on his tail bristling with anger.

Ichigo had a short temper, and he was _not_ in any mood to deal with more mockery. He just got his ass kicked by this bastard; who did literally nothing but dodge. This ‘Grimmjow’ character was making Ichigo want to claw his pretty blue eyes out and shove them down his throat.

A low growl sounded by one of the windows and Ichigo’s attention strayed from the man before him. The large female that he heard Grimmjow call ‘Pantera’ stood there, watching the two with disinterested eyes. The small tiger hybrid was certainly not afraid of either of the two giant predators, but still trembled just a bit. The air around the large jaguar was intimidating to say the least.

Ichigo shifted nervously as his eyes never strayed from the female jaguar, his tail flickering in annoyance. There seemed to be static in the air around the orange haired feline as the two sets of blue eyes stared at him, both pairs filled with very different emotions.

The male hybrid’s eyes were electrifying, filled with amusement and something dangerous. The female’s on the other hand was serious and downright terrifying. She glared at Ichigo for a second longer before turning away, tail held high, leaving the room through the large makeshift window. The two males stared at the retreating shadow of the large predator. Ichigo furrowed his brows and scooted away from the blue haired panther, nervously speaking as he did so.

“Who is she? Is she your mate?”

This made the panther hybrid laugh.

“Pantera? She’s like my mother! She’s not a hybrid either kid, learn to tell us and them apart.”

“Wha- ‘us’? ‘Them’? What’re you talking about-” Ichigo made a frustrated noise at the other but was cut off with a sudden explanation.

“Tch, you really are a kid after all. Hybrids and normal animals. One and two ya’ fucking ‘tard.” With a click of his tongue, the blue haired male had casually insulted Ichigo once again, said tiger hybrid bristling at being called names.

“Quit calling me such rude things asshole!” Ichigo hissed in a low voice as he moved away from the panther hybrid.

“Ha! Says you, ya’ brat!” The other’s retort was short and sharp, the two stuck in a glaring contest before Grimmjow grinned wide and pounced.

“-!”

With a quick gasp, Ichigo fell backwards and landing flat on his back. A quick scuffle and Grimmjow had Ichigo pinned down by the wrists. The tiger hybrid made a rather frustrated noise and bit down on the panther’s shoulder, blood spraying from the wound and a pained grunt from Grimmjow. The blue haired male flinched as the pain settled and the sting of teeth eventually made his grip loosen. Ichigo took the chance, kicking the other’s side before pushing the much larger body off him. Rolling off the bed himself as he

“Ha! That’s what you get!” The orangette laughed bitterly as he held his injured leg, the pain once again making him unable to get farther away.

“Oh, all the more satisfying once I break you.” The blue haired panther laughed in a deep voice, his body crouching low to the ground as he readied to pounce.

The two shifted in a second, ferocious growls and blood thirsty snarls. A small tiger fighting a large panther. Blue and orange fiercely tore at each other, drawing blood and fur. Tails swaying cautiously, ears laid back. Teeth clashes and claws unsheathed, ripped and tore at each other.

Ichigo aimed again and again to draw as much blood from the panther, clawing anything that came into reach. His leg wasn’t bleeding, but it hurt. Pain, flashes of hot white pain blinded Ichigo with every step he took, every lunge he made. With each attack he found himself slowing down. His eyes were heavy and his body felt hot. The orange haired tiger hybrid ket going, fighting and defending against the mad panther who attacked him with the same enthusiasm. The panther was smiling on the inside, a twisted, blood thirsty, insane smile. Waves of pain, heat, and sudden chills went through Ichigo’s body, his body being racked with sudden shivers as he continued to maneuver around the large room. Blood dripped from Ichigo’s new wounds and bruises were certainly going to be formed all over his body. Not only was the orangette’s size a disadvantage, his lack of experience was too. Ichigo could fight, but he lacked his grace with an injured leg. His attacks were nothing more than mindless flails and bursts of anger. It was obvious he could not win, nor would he be able to escape anytime soon; not that this mattered to him. Again and again, flung to the ground but getting up all the same.

As blood sprayed from Ichigo’s newest wound, his eyelids slid closed for a second, the pain and heat was getting to his heat and he felt nauseous and dizzy. His legs trembled as his vision faded, the last thing he noticed in his feral form was a flash of blue hurling towards him. A second later and the ruff of his neck was between the sharp teeth of the blue panther.

The struggle was short lived, Ichigo’s body going limp under the other’s. Once Grimmjow dropped the subconscious tiger hybrid on the floor, he shifted, watching as the other did the same.

“Tsk. That all you got in you? Pathetic.” The tall male said as he pulled on some clothing, spitting out some blood in the process.

Ichigo lay naked on the floor, gasping for air as he struggled to get up. Pain shot through his limbs and torso, regret settling in his mind as he finally managed to sit up. He glared at the tall male who ignored him, going around the room to pick up fallen things and placing them back on their respective spots. The orangette shivered and tried to get up, the pain in his leg and the new wounds and bruises were too much for him to bear.

“...Fucking- here.” The panther grunted aggressively as he tossed a clean shirt at the boy sitting on the ground.

Staring up at his captor, Ichigo nervously pulled the article of clothing on. The shirt was large enough cover not only his top but reached midthigh. The tiger hybrid’s small size actually benefitted him in this situation, it would be more awkward if he left his lower body exposed. The two’s eyes met for a second before they both awkwardly looked away. Though Ichigo did it out of embarrassment and nervousness. He wasn’t sure about the other though.

A few seconds passed and the blue haired male started his way towards Ichigo, roughly motioning for the younger to come to him. Of course, being the stubborn kid he was, Ichigo just stared at him and decided that flipping him off would be a good idea. The panther growled and bared his teeth, and that action was returned with twice the amount of anger and hostility. Blue eyes flickered with something like amusement and competitiveness.

“You really like to piss people off don’tcha’?” He spoke with a rumbling voice, tail blue tail swaying side to side.

“You really like to kidnap random people, don’t you?” Ichigo spat back, ears shoved forward and claws unsheathed.

Ichigo knew he wasn’t in any state to fight the panther hybrid. With his new wounds, injured leg, and nausea would make it impossible to move, much less fight. But of course, he was too stubborn to go down without resisting in some kind of form, even if it caused him harm.

The orangette was still sitting on the floor unmoving. There wasn’t much he could do other than glare and scowl at the other who remained unfazed and indifferent. Instead, the blue panther let out a rumbling noise, making Ichigo flinch. Without warning, he lifted the orangette and deposited him on the bed. Confusion was evident on the tiger hybrid’s face, his striped orange ears laid to the sides. The blue haired male scoffed at his expression.

“Man, yer’ such an awkward kid. It’s not as if this is your first heat.”

Ichigo made a confused noise to match his expression.

“Heat...? But- but I’m a guy!” The orangette stuttered as his face flushed. The sandy haired male that attacked him last time had said the same thing, ‘heat’. Ichigo knew what going into heat meant, but he never thought it’d apply to him, he was male and males didn’t go into heat. Not to Ichigo’s knowledge anyways.

“Doesn’t matter. Ever think _why_ these freaks keep popping up and trying to, you know, _get_ with ya’?” The sly smirk Grimmjow gave him was doing strange things to Ichigo, and he was sure his face was flushed red. Without taking notice of the orange haired boy’s reaction, he continued.

“Lil’ strawberry needs to tone down the pheromones or else you’re gonna get raped.”

Ichigo gaped at this. The other’s blunt and straightforward attitude was really something. This new information was something the orange haired hybrid had never expected to be told to him. It was sudden, as he never entertained the thought of being able to such things.

~~~

Grimmjow watched as the orange haired boy sulked over the newfound information. The boy’s eyes were wide as he stared at his hands, his world was most likely crashing down on him. Suddenly the boy fell face first into the bed. Grimmjow’s eyes were wide as he took a few steps closer. The blue haired panther was taken aback at the huge amounts of pheromones that were pouring off of that orange haired feline’s body.

“Oh shit man-” He coughed as he stumbled a step back. Grimmjow let out a strangled growl and shook his head. His instincts were raging, telling him to place his claim over the younger male and-

“...and what?” The blue haired male asked himself as he couldn’t finish the thought. What was it he wanted to do? Kill him? Probably not. Hurt him? Meh, maybe. Keep him? Until he was bored.

A loud groan from the bed stopped Grimmjow’s train of thought. He turned his attention to the boy and watched in shock as the orange haired feline wriggled on the bed.

“Oh. Dear. Lord.” Grimmjow swallowed nervously. His grin only grew wider as the tiger hybrid’s tail flicked in his direct, as if to invite him.

~~~

Ichigo’s face was red, and he was sweating. His eyes were half opened but he wasn’t actually looking at anything. His breaths, ragged and coming in quick and uneven. All he knew was that it was hot and it _hurt_. Opening his mouth to take in more breaths of air, Ichigo tossed his head side to side, whimpering and making soft noises.

“It’s too hot…” He whimpered softly, striped tiger ears laid to the side pitifully. His tail curled around his leg, twitching as he tried to move to a cooler part of the bed but unable to find one.

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll make it go away.” A husky voice spoke with a growl as a cool hand touched his face.

The only thing going through Ichigo’s mind was he wanted something, not that it meant he knew what that something meant. He wanted it badly, needed it. But he didn’t know what. The coolness of the hand was enough to calm his body for a bit, but of course it wasn’t enough to stop the heat completely. A moan slipped through his lips as the other pulled him from the heated mattress, the cool air making him shiver. Little orange tiger ears twitched when he heard purring from right beside him, the noise loud and comforting. Whimpering, Ichigo started to mumble as the heat in his body rose to unbearable heights, from uncomfortable to painful.

“Grimm- Grimmjow, help me-” Sobbing as he clung to the blue haired male’s body, “It hurts-” shaking as the older male in turn shushed him and brought him closer.

“Brat, calm down. I’ll make it better, okay?” The blue panther hybrid growled in irritation as the sobbing boy clung to his shoulder, making it nearly impossible to move.

Frustrated and irritated, Grimmjow pulled the tiger hybrid from his body and lay him flat on the bed. The panther hybrid was starting to see how much work this kid was. He hoped the tiger was worth the trouble.

With a few minutes of trying to calm the younger male and failing, Grimmjow was just about to give up. His instincts were driving him mad already, and the pheromones the orange haired hybrid were not helping with his control.

A whimper from the sobbing hybrid brought his attention back, the younger’s eyes closed with tears running down his cheeks. “It’s hot- Grimm- ngh-”

With a frustrated growl, Grimmjow’s mouth was on Ichigo’s; growling through the rough kiss. The blue haired panther had had enough of the enticing noises and the very sight of the orangette in pain because of his heat was too much to bear. The temptation was so much that Grimmjow’s control had finally snapped.

~~~

Ichigo’s tears fell as his eyes fluttered, the kiss was still a new sensation to him and he felt a high that was foreign. The kiss broke when he couldn’t breathe anymore, gasping a bit before once again he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Ichigo wasn’t thinking. He _couldn’t_ think. Everything was going so fast for him and he couldn’t keep track of any of it. Wasn’t he just fighting with the hybrid who kidnapped him? Wasn’t he really angry just now? He didn’t care anymore, all he could think about was how wonderful the warmth was, how nice it felt. It made the heat feel a bit better, less painful as it took his mind away from it.

The kiss ended again, and Ichigo felt a hand brush the stray hairs from his face. He opened his eyes and was met with beautiful blue eyes, though darkened by lust, they were still breathtaking. A squeak left the orange haired boy’s mouth as he was pushed onto his back. Panic and realization started to fill his eyes as the large panther hybrid growled, too close to his neck. Ichigo made a soft noise as he struggled, making Grimmjow smirk in amusement. With a low laugh Grimmjow pushes his hand under the large shirt the orangette wore, making the boy shudder and make another noise.

“No- wait! Stop it-!” Ichigo pleaded weakly, shivering at the sudden touch.

Ignoring the struggles from the boy beneath him, Grimmjow growled low and took the shirt off the tiger hybrid. Striped orange ears lay back in fear, dark striped tail quivering in fear. The blue haired male subconsciously licked his lips, finding that his mouth was becoming dry. The sight of the naked orange haired beauty was really doing something for him, even though he wasn’t interested in males- not that this Ichigo character was a normal male.

With a guttural noise from Grimmjow, Ichigo froze and stopped struggling. This gave him the chance to look at the body beneath him, as creepy as that sounds it was _much_ creepier from Ichigo’s perspective. He was frozen, underneath the body of the larger male, completely naked. Yeah, no.

The orangette let out a yelp as Grimmjow pulled his legs, the pain in his injured leg causing him to twitch. His heat was making his mind muddled, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t feel the things that were around him. The shivering tiger hybrid could feel the pain in his leg, the grip of the panther’s hands, the pressure of something on his butt.

“-!” Ichigo’s eyes flew open as he registered that last part. “W-what are you doing?!” Ichigo hissed weakly as his tail frizzed up in shock.

The blue haired man raised a brow before smirking and chuckling in a deep voice. “This is where I’m gonna’ make yer heat go away. Don’t worry, I’ll take real good care of ya’.”


	5. Do the do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEING REWRITTEN  
> Do not read this chapter as it does not coincide with the redone version

Ichigo hissed in pain as the Grimmjow’s finger prodded him inside. The feeling was awkward and weird, but strangely he started to relax into the larger male’s grip as he got used to the feeling. Everything was fuzzy in his mind, everything felt strained and hot. Ichigo flexed his claws as he could feel his insides stretching bit by bit. The only thing going through his head was how uncomfortable it was, how strange it felt. Ichigo shuddered and gave a sudden yelp as something inside of him made him see white. The other chuckled at his reaction, watching in amusement as the body underneath him writhed in shocking pleasure.

“So there’s your sweet spot, huh?” Grimmjow purred, nipping at Ichigo’s striped ear, making the younger flinch.

The orangette could feel his whole body heat up, he knew he was flushed red from more than just embarrassment. Heat was pooling in his stomach and he could feel himself giving into the pleasure this was giving him. Grimmjow’s blue ears perked as he noticed something. His grin grew even larger as he growled in approval, confusing the tiger who still wriggled at the feeling still.

“Damn, didn’t think you’re heat would help me this much.” He said as he pulled his fingers out and showed the orangette the slickened fingers.

Ichigo wanted to die. His eyes widened as he finally noticed the wet feeling from where the panther hybrid was touching. Baring his teeth as a form of covering his embarrassment, Ichigo yelped when Grimmjow flicked his half hardened erection. The pain was accompanied by pleasure as Grimmjow continued to prep him.

With a loud rumble that reverberated through his chest, Grimmjow undid the front of his pants and positioned himself between the tiger hybrid’s legs. Ichigo swiped his hand at Grimmjow, fear in his brown eyes, causing the blue haired man to hold Ichigo’s hands down. Ichigo growled and hissed in fear, knowing it was going to hurt.

“No! Get off! Grimm-”

Ignoring the pleas and shouts from the smaller male beneath him, Grimmjow thrust his erection into Ichigo. The younger male hissed as he closed his eyes and squeezed them shut in pain and fear. The feeling of being filled in such a way was strange, even disgusting. Chocolate coloured eyes opened, tears falling as he tried to hold in his sobbing. Ichigo didn’t know why he was crying, it didn’t hurt as much as he thought, but he was scared. Afraid of everything that was happening to him. But he wiped away the tears, the warmth in his belly growing as he slowly took in what was happening. 

The blue haired panther hybrid raised a brow at the tears that came out of Ichigo’s eyes, and smirked when the boy’s face flushed a deep red. He was being kind enough to let the kid adjust to his size, even though he felt like he was going to burst.

Deciding that he’s waited long enough, Grimmjow moved experimentally, wanting to see if Ichigo was able to adjust properly. He wasn’t expecting the noises that came out of Ichigo’s mouth.

“Ah- ah! Wh- no!” Ichigo’s whole body tensed at the feeling of the large…object that was penetrating him.

“I’ll take that as a ‘good to go’.” He laughed as he started to move in a slow pace, slowly speeding up.

The expression on Grimmjow’s face was what one that could only be called frightening, but to the man himself it was a face of devious satisfaction. The noises that came out of the tiger hybrid’s mouth were enticing and absolutely wonderful. And the way the little minx called his name, it was enough to drive the man crazy.

“No- Grimm- ah! Grimmjow!” Without thinking Ichigo was lost to his heat and the pleasure it gave him, calling out Grimmjow’s name without a second thought. His tail was wrapping itself around the other’s wrist. His hands, now released, scrambled to cling to Grimmjow. At first he scratched the panther hybrid, making the large male growl in anger, but after the blue haired man saw how desperate the orangette was and how he was trying to hold onto something, Grimmjow gave up and let Ichigo hang onto his neck.

The orange haired male shivered as his prostate was hit again and again, whimpering and whining as he tried to keep his voice in.

“Grimm-jow, Grimm! ‘s hot-” Moaning as the other ground into him, “too hot-” whimpering as he wrapped his legs around Grimmjow’s waist. 

A loud, rumbling purr sounded from the blue haired panther’s chest, muscles rippling as he continued to please the younger male. He made a satisfied noise, a bit content with the fact that the tiger hybrid had given in and was actually enjoying his heat.

Grimmjow was a bit mindless when he enjoyed himself, and this caused Ichigo to feel some pain amoungst the pleasure, and he in turn made a sharp keening noise. The orangette’s claws unsheathed as he clung to the male above him, closing his eyes as the pain and pleasure began to seem the same to him.

With a sharp snap of his hips,Grimmjow growled deeply as he aimed his thrusts harder, grunting in approval as the younger male cried out underneath him.

The panther hybrid had his fair share of nighttime activities with different females over his years, but never had he felt so- good. The orange haired male he was with was different, in a way.

_ ‘Maybe it’s because he’s got no tits’  _ Grimmjow thought as he grinned.

Ichigo’s body tensed as Grimmjow’s hand gripped his leg, the blue haired male handling the smaller male roughly, making Ichigo cry out in pain. Not that Grimmjow noticed.

“No- Grimm-ah! Stop!” Tears sprung from his brown eyes as he felt a burning pain inside of him. He wasn’t experienced with these types of things, as he’s never been interested, so he didn’t exactly know how to react to these new feelings.

His back twisted as he cried out once more. The larger male had hit the bundle of nerves that made the orangette see white behind his lids. Ichigo couldn’t think as he cried out again and again, the feeling of Grimmjow inside him was too much for him to take in as he drowned in the feeling. Making soft noises as his body rocked back and forth on the bed, whimpering as Grimmjow’s large hand suddenly ran down his side. The tiger hybrid yelped when Grimmjow somehow sped up his pace, the loud sound of skin hitting skin made Ichigo feel something like disgust in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, Ichigo gasped as he felt his neglected erection get flicked, hard. Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo’s eyes flew open, his voice strained as he cried out. The sound he made was a loud one, and very high pitched. It was out of surprise more than anything, but his reaction was because he had reached his climax from that little bit of shocking stimulation.

Ichigo gasped for breath as he came over his stomach and a bit on his chest. He was in a daze and didn’t notice that Grimmjow had growled menacingly as he bent over Ichigo and finished inside of the younger male. It took the smaller male quite a while to notice what had happened, Grimmjow already pulling his member out.

The second Ichigo snapped out of his high was once the fading afterglow completely disappeared. The moment it disappeared was the awkward second when he felt something liquid and warm trickle down from his bottom to his thigh. Embarrassed, Ichigo could feel his face go red, his body too. He still lay there shocked and aching as a sudden wave fatigue hit the small tiger hybrid.

His eyes drooped and his body fell limp. Ichigo could feel nothing as he drifted off into sleep, dreaming.

~~~

_ “Mama! I have a present for you!” A bright eyed child came stumbling towards his mother, fluffy orange tail waving excitedly behind the child. _

_ The beautiful woman who caught the child before he could fall was the child’s mother. Long orange hair framing her glowing face. Her warm mocha eyes brightened as she smiled and laughed along with her child, hugging the young boy as he squealed in delight. _

_ “What are you holding Ichigo?” She asked softly, brushing the short orange spikes from her child’s eyes, who in turn giggled and hid his hands behind his back. _

_ “It’s a surprise!” His laughter bubbled as his mother teasing pried at his hands, making him giggle and flail. Smiling broadly, Ichigo slowly showed his mother what he held. A very small, but very beautiful makeshift bouquet of flowers. Small flowers that ranged in colours, pinks, purples, reds, blues, and oranges. Ichigo moved his little hands and placed the mini bouquet into his mother’s much larger hands. _

_ “This is for you mama! Happy birthday!” The orange haired child giggled as his mother hugged him tightly and thanked her child for the wonderful gift. He purred in soft, high pitched clicks, little canines poking out onto his bottom lip. _

_ He hugged her around the middle, unable to reach around his mother’s waist as she was pregnant. Ichigo growled playfully, excited for when he’ll get a new brother or sister to play with. _

_ “Mama, when can I play with them?” The small boy asked, pouting as his ears and tail drooped ever so slightly. His mother laughed and smiled warmly at that and ruffled his hair. _

_ “They have to be born first, silly boy!” She giggled as her child flailed as she hugged the small boy, teasing him about his tiny stature. _

_ “But mama, I don’t want to wait! Why can’t mommy and papa just make more babies?” His eyes shone with an innocence that didn’t exactly match what he said. His mother laughed heartily at that. _

_ “Ichigo, making children isn’t exactly a simple thing. Me and your papa had you because we loved each other very much.” She brushed a gentle hand through the boy’s hair and tiny round tiger ears, a smile gracing her expression. “And one day, Ichigo, you’ll find someone to love. Then you can have your own kids!” She giggled as her son made a face when she mentioned love. _

_ “Mama, that’s icky! I don’t want to! I’m going to stay with you and papa forever!” He bubbled with laughter and squealed as his mother started to tickle him. _

_ Ichigo’s brown eyes opened as his mother kissed him on the cheek, telling him how much she loved him. Her eyes looked sad as her mouth opened to speak, but her kind voice never met Ichigo’s ears. _

~~~

“Hey kid! Wake up.” A rough and irritated voice growled too close for comfort.

Ichigo’s eyes flew open and his blurred vision slowly cleared as he saw blue. Icy eyes were narrowed in what seemed to be irritation.

Pain shot up Ichigo’s back when he tried to sit up, the memories of what had happened flooded back to him. Embarrassed, the orange haired male chose to ignore the blue haired panther and groom himself. Ichigo felt ruffled. His whole body ached from being held, and his fur had become messy and was sticking up in some places.

Licking his tiger striped tail, Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow nervously. The panther was watching him, unmoving. Heat flushed the orangette’s cheeks as he looked away. He suddenly felt like prey. The fact that the blue haired panther was watching him with such a focus expression. Looking around in order to distract himself from the rather handsome man in front of him, Ichigo noticed it was very bright outside. It was probably late morning or early afternoon.

“I haven’t slept like that for so long…” The tiger hybrid mumbled as his tail thumped on the bed.

Placing his hands on the bed, he tried to push himself up to get off the bed, but his arms gave in and he slumped back down. Ichigo made a frustrated noise and ignored the look the blue haired man gave him.

“Do ya’ need any help gettin’ up?” The larger man mused as he dressed.

Ichigo furrowed his brows but he watched in silence as the man changed. The man had a broad back, small scars riddled his skin. The muscles moving around his shoulders as he moved.

The orangette caught himself staring. He wanted to punch himself for doing such a thing. Shifting his weight to sit more comfortably, Ichigo looked at the window, tree branches blocking most of the view. A bird fluttered into the room, flapping its tiny black and blue wings as it flew. Ichigo’s eyes followed the little bird with an amazed expression, eyes filled with a childlike wonder. He heard Grimmjow mumble something about annoying feathered rats but he ignored that.

Scooting a bit to the side of the bed, away from the blue haired panther, Ichigo watched as the bird perched atop one of the shelves, shivering and afraid. It must have accidentally flew in and gotten lost. This  _ was  _ an enclosed area after all. The only window here had a bunch of tree branches covering one side of the window, and there was a curtain, which Grimmjow had left drawn up to let in some air and sunlight.

~~~

A sudden ‘ahem’ from the blue panther hybrid made Ichigo jump, eyes going from the bird to the man facing him. The man’s shoulder was bandaged and he held something in his hands. Clothes.

“I don’t trust you here alone, but you’ll injure yourself either way so I’d rather you stay here. You should put on some clothes unless you plan on being naked all day. Which I don’t mind.” Ichigo bared his teeth but accepted the bundle of clothing the man handed him. As he put on the clothes, Ichigo spoke softly, cautiously asking the man a question.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna hunt, what else?” He answered without looking at the orangette. He was bust looking through the wardrobe.

Ichigo furrowed his brows, scowling. “So why can’t I come.”

Laughing coldly, Grimmjow faced him, also scowling. “You’ll only be a nuisance. You’re injured so you can barely walk, much less help with a hunt. You’re in heat, so you’ll attracting other males, and I really don’t need to go save your ass every few moments. Plus, you’re a whiny brat.”

The first two things he said were reasonable, but the last bit was unnecessary. Glaring at The man as he readied himself for the hunt, the panther hybrid ignored the orangette, leaving the room and locking the door.

Ichigo snarled and struggled to get off the bed but managed somehow. His ears were laid back as he was still angry at what the man had said, how useless he made him feel. His striped tail swung furiously thudding against his legs and the bedside.

“That bastard! He doesn’t know me, that arrogant prick- ugh!” Ichigo clenched his fists before covering his face and making a frustrated noise. “I hate him.” He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes, he was  _ that  _ frustrated.

Ichigo eventually settled down after kicking and punching the walls to vent his emotions, shouting at nothing in particular. He knew that the female jaguar was outside as he could hear her every now and then checking up on him.

There was nothing to do until he got back, and waiting was one of the last things he wanted to do. Sitting around for who knows how long just didn’t appeal to him. The only way out would be through the window, but that would be risky. Though he knew it, Ichigo was curious on how far he was from the ground. If there was a tree, he could probably be able to climb the tree down. Or if he couldn’t, a tree would normally be about three to four metres (9-13 ft) at most, he won’t die because of that. When in his feral form he could  _ jump  _ that high.

He pulled the curtain back fully and peered out of the window. He gasped and almost fell back when he saw how far it was to the ground. It looked almost twenty metres (65 ft) above ground. He’d break his legs if he tried to jump out at this height.

Dejected, Ichigo went back to the bed and curled up, bored and a bit hungry. If he wanted to escape, he’d need a different plan. He rolled on his back and sprawled out on the bed.

“I miss home.” He sighed as he hugged one of the pillows.


	6. I still don't like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEING REWRITTEN  
> Do not read this chapter as it does not coincide with the redone version

Piercing blue eyes scanned the forested area for movement. It was daytime but the forest was rather quiet, strange. Grimmjow walked silently, hoping to kill something quickly before going back home. He didn’t plan on killing anything too big as he was wearing pretty good clothes and he didn’t want to rip them or dirty them if he shifted.

Sniffing at the air Grimmjow frowned. There was a distinct smell of blood, but it wasn’t the blood of prey. It was probably another hybrid. It was old, a few days at least. The panther hybrid was used to other predators hunting in his territory, he had the largest territory and it spanned over many different areas. He had no usual hunting territory, he hunted where he pleases and patrols when he feels like it. Intruders would be killed of course.

Grimmjow followed the scent and was led to a clearing. He peered through the thick vegetation and silently observed the sight before him. A dead hybrid. It was a female, no older than six human years. Hybrids lived longer than humans, but matured faster than them. The dead hybrid would still be staying with her mother though, but there was no scent of the mother.

The blue haired man grimaced and looked away. The child’s neck was brutally twisted in a trap, the whole left side of the hybrid’s body was caught in what looked like a clawed trap, but worse. This was obviously done by humans. No hybrid would use a steel trap. Especially not one like that. He clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He really wanted to kill whoever did this.

The loud rustling of vegetation sounded. It was far from where Grimmjow was standing but with his keen sense of hearing, he could easily tell where it was coming from. He quickly grabbed a branch and hauled himself up into a tree thick with leaves and silently watched as humans approached from afar. He needed to see what exactly was going on before he killed anything. The humans had heavy footfalls, slow and clumsy movements that lacked grace. The panther hybrid’s icy eyes narrowed as they started to talk, dismissing the fact that there was a dead child in front of them. Blue and black ears twitched as he took in the conversation.

“It’s been two days since we caught this specimen. We still haven’t caught the mother. We should just clean this mess up before reporting up top.”

“But we need to catch something  _ alive _ . This was literally all we could catch, and it’s  _ dead _ .”

“We caught  _ something  _ and that’s all that matters. We’ll dissect the specimen and take DNA samples. It might be a bit old, but it’ll be fine.”

“What about the mother?”

“These things are too smart. It’s been two days and it doesn’t seem like she’s taking the bait. They’re smarter than the ones we’ve tried to engineer artificially in the labs.”

Grimmjow’s blood was boiling by now. The fact that these humans were talking about his kind as if they were objects was making him want to kill them right then.

“Check the cameras. We can’t be sure if she wasn’t here. Even if the body’s untouched and the second trap is still in place, doesn’t mean she wasn’t in the area.”

The panther hybrid’s blue eyebrows shot up. Cameras? If they caught him on tape…

“Nothing on camera one and two sir. Three was destroyed.”

Grimmjow let out a quiet sigh of relief. He didn’t check for cameras, he had been too distracted by the fact that there was a child’s corpse in a steel trap on  _ his  _ territory. He wasn’t sure what he should do. Should he kill these men now? Should he follow them? He wasn’t exactly what you would call prepared to massacre a bunch of humans at the moment.

He stayed still, silently observing the humans, listening in on their conversation and memorizing details. The men eventually left, taking the corpse and the broken camera with them. Making sure the humans were gone Grimmjow dropped from the tree, landing gracefully on the ground. There was nothing he could do right now, he needed more information and he needed time.

“Pantera would be helpful too…” He murmured to himself as he made his way through the thick vegetation.

The large jaguar was not a hybrid, but a normal animal. Her fur’s strange pigmentation aside, she was just a normal wild cat. Even if she was just a bit larger than most females of her species, and a bit more aggressive. Grimmjow could depend on her if he ever needed back up. She’d always been there for him, she was like his mother.

~~~

Ichigo rolled onto his side. He had been sleeping for at least an hour and Grimmjow still wasn’t back yet. He growled and started to groom his tail, there was nothing to do. His wounds still hurt and he had trouble standing up for long periods of time. Ichigo didn’t dare go out of the room, he could hear the female jaguar outside, prowling. The door was locked from the outside so there was no way for him to get out other than the window, and that was only if he wanted to break his legs.

He sat up straight when he heard a voice.  _ ‘Must be that blue haired bastard’  _ Ichigo thought as he frowned. The orangette stretched, yawning and purring a bit as he did. He jumped when the door suddenly swung open. The blue haired man had blood smeared all over his clothing, mostly on the sleeves and the hem of his shirt. The two stared at each other for a moment before Grimmjow scowled and closed the door. This left Ichigo confused and surprised. He stood up quickly and almost fell, but  caught himself before he did. Making a face as he tried opening the door, his eyebrows raised when the door moved, it was unlocked. He watched as Grimmjow walked down the hall, slowly fading into the darkness of the place. Pantera was following him diligently, not even looking back to see if Ichigo was leaving the room.

Once the two were completely out of sight, Ichigo quietly left the room, leaving the door opened as he padded silently down the hall. His heart was racing as he snuck past the only that was lit up, the room where the blue haired man had gone. Ichigo made a face at the thick scent of blood that came through the doors from where Grimmjow was.

Wandering the halls, Ichigo looked around for an exit, but all the doors were closed. Every single door he tried to open was locked, and he couldn’t break down the doors with his injuries and whatnot. 

Ichigo growled as he walked back towards the lit up room. There was no exit and it was far too dark for him to see where he was even going. It wasn’t as if Ichigo couldn’t see in the dark, he could see as well as any big cat. It was just so dark in the stone corridors that Ichigo had a hard time picking out the differences between the halls. They all looked the same to him, and it was amazing that he even found his way back to the original hall.

Sniffing the air, the orangette suddenly flinched when he heard a shout of frustration. Ichigo quickly followed the voice and stopped in front of the brightly lit room he had passed minutes before. He could hear scuffling inside and the sound of water. Orange ears twitching, Ichigo slowly opened the door a bit, and saw blood splattered here and there on the stone floor.

Ichigo could hear swearing and something heavy hitting the floor. Poking his head further into the room to look around more, Ichigo made a face at what he saw. Grimmjow was skinning a rather large animal, the reason for the blood and the noise. The blue haired man was tugging at the hide, using a knife to skin the carcass. Standing beside the him was Pantera, who was also tearing at the thick skin.

“Fuck, this has tough skin.” He growled as he tugged at the bloody hide. Pantera seemed to agree as she made a noise through her mouthful of hide and flesh.

Ichigo cautiously entered the room gaining the attention of the female jaguar, who stared at him before chuffing in greeting. Grimmjow glanced back at him, giving a grunt as a sort of greeting.

“Um, do you need help with that?” The orangette asked as he grinned at the fact that the blue haired man struggled with such a task.

“No thanks kid. Go back to wandering the halls or something, don’t need you tracking blood everywhere.”

Ichigo frowned at that. “Says the one who made a trail of blood.”

The panther hybrid turned around and bared his teeth, his blue tail whacking the table leg in irritation. He was not in the mood to argue over such a petty subject.

“Do  _ not  _ piss me off right now, you little bitch. I have enough shit to deal with, I don’t need you arguing with me the second I get back.” Grimmjow let out a fearsome growl as he turned back to the carcass.

Ichigo’s tail bristled at the harsh response to his question. He knew he was just a nuisance, but he was only trying to help. Ichigo just didn’t know how to offer his help, especially not to such a gruff man like Grimmjow.

“I just want to help.” Ichigo growled when the panther hybrid turned to ignore him. “Why do you have to be such a stubborn dick.” The tiger hybrid muttered quietly to himself, turning to leave but stopping when he heard Pantera make a low noise. She stood and nudged Grimmjow harshly on the arm, growling something Ichigo couldn’t understand. The two seemed to have a conversation that they, only they could understand, which left Ichigo completely in the dark about what was going on. All he could see was how the panther hybrid seemed powerless to the feline, she was pushing him towards Ichigo with her head, growling and chuffing until Grimmjow shouted in a frustrated tone.

“Alright! Alright! Geez Pantera, fine!” He growled back at her and wiped his bloodied hand on the hem of his shirt. “She said to let you do it- but if you fuck up I’m going to roast  _ you  _ on a spit.”

Ichigo waved him off, not taking his threat seriously. He favoured examining the carcass that was a total mess on the bloody table. A large amount of the flesh was hacked off in an attempt to separate the tough skin from the meat. Ichigo had to refrain from laughing, the older man did such a bad job it was pitiful.

Grabbing a nearby knife, Ichigo checked the blade before getting to work, skillfully skinning the animal carcass. He heard Grimmjow mumble something behind him but didn’t say anything.

~~~

“And you said I couldn’t do it.” Ichigo smugly said as he placed the bloody knife onto the table. There were chunks of finely cut of meat lying neatly on the wooden table. The blue haired male grumbled before ordering the orangette to wash his hands.

Looking around, Ichigo noticed a sink like structure in the far left of what he assumed was the kitchen. He wasn’t sure how all this stuff even worked as he assumed this place was constructed in the side of a giant rock.

Ichigo jumped when he felt something brush past his leg, something big and warm. He turned his head in surprise, only to see the light blue fur of the female jaguar pass by him. She chuffed at the blue haired man who was rummaging through the shelves on the other side of the room.

“...Those two are weird.” Ichigo mumbled as he stared at the two.

~~~

The two ended up sitting face to face, eating the cooked meat in silence. Pantera would make noises every so often as she ate, chewing bits of bone and swallowing the flesh whole. Once Pantera was done Grimmjow offered her some of his own food, which she shook her large head at.

Ichigo hid his laughter behind his hands as he watched the two. The panther hybrid was big and rough, but when it came to the feral jaguar, he was caring and gentle. Cyan eyes would lose their usual anger and they would fill with love. The tiger hybrid’s striped tail hit the leg of his chair. What was he thinking about? The man in front of him had kidnapped him, did  _ that  _ to him…

Ichigo snapped back to reality when he felt a twinge of pain in his gut. Warmth spread from his abdomen and up to his throat. Brown eyes flickered with panic, Ichigo hoped the blue haired man wouldn’t notice. Grimmjow was talking to Pantera though, so he didn’t notice the way Ichigo was acting.

“...I’m not...I-I’m just gonna to go take a nap.” The tiger hybrid stuttered, speaking loud enough so the older male could hear him, he then stumbled out of the room that they were in and walked back to the bedroom.

“...Okay then.” A blue brow arched as he watched the younger male go, tripping over his striped tail as he left the room.

~~~

Ichigo growled as he opened the heavy door, closing it behind him loudly. He couldn’t breath very well and his whole body was trembling. The warmth was sickening, disgusting even. Ichigo wanted to throw up. He didn’t want to think about what his heat made him want.

“That’s just- ugh.” He shuddered in disgust and sat on the edge of the bed.

The  _ things  _ he did with…  _ Grimmjow _ . He shuddered again. It wasn’t as if he would have given consent in his right mind. His mind was clouded by the heat and ended up giving in to the lust. Ichigo clenched his teeth as he punched the headboard, denting the wood just a bit. He didn’t want any of this.

A knock came from the door. Ichigo’s orange ears swivelled towards the sound, twitching when another knock sounded. The door opened and Grimmjow walked into the room, not saying a word. Chocolate eyes narrowed as the blue haired man walked closer to him, sitting on the bed beside him. Ichigo frowned, shifting a bit to sit away from Grimmjow. Said man sighed but didn’t advance any further.

“I’m not going to  _ eat  _ you, so chill.”

“Are you sure?” Ichigo seethed as he clutched his chest. He felt warm. Too warm for comfort.

Grimmjow paused for a moment, and the sudden silence was confusing to the tiger hybrid. The younger male squirmed in his seat as the heat came back in waves, his body twitching.

Ichigo could hear Grimmjow talking about something but he wasn’t paying attention. He was panicking about the problem in his pants. The older male’s scent was arousing to Ichigo’s muddled mind, making him remember the things they did together before. The tiger hybrid jumped when a large hand touched his shoulder.

“Are you hard?”

_ ‘What. No. Of course not.’ _

Thoughts of denial raced through his head and all he could do was whimper.


	7. Talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEING REWRITTEN  
> Do not read this chapter as it does not coincide with the redone version

“Uh, kid? I have eyes you know, I can see.” Grimmjow raised a blue brow, slightly amused at how hard Ichigo was trying to avoid the inevitable.

“Shut up and no, I am not. It’s just a physical reaction, like you said, because of my ‘heat’. Please go away if you understand.” Ichigo smiled mockingly as he shuffled a bit farther from the much larger man. He was beyond uncomfortable with what was going on. The situation in general was horrifying for him in more than one way.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help-”

“This isn’t exactly what I’d call ‘helping’.” Ichigo scowled as he moved away from Grimmjow.

The older man gave a rumbling sigh and ran a large hand through his messy blue locks. He didn’t know why he got so frustrated when it came to the younger male, it wasn’t as if he  _ needed  _ to deal with this. If the brat pissed him off anymore, he’d just kill the kid.

“Listen here kid. I don’t  _ have  _ to help you. I’m  _ offering  _ to. Honest to god, I could kill you right here if you piss me off enough.” The larger male growled threateningly as Ichigo clenched his fists. A moment of silence passed before either of them spoke.

“I don’t need your help-” Ichigo started before Grimmjow grunted and rolled his eyes “ _ -because _ it’s weird.”

“What do you mean weird?”

“Well, it’s just... The whole concept is weird! I didn’t want any of this.”

It was hard for Ichigo to try to convey how he felt. He was frustrated at the whole situation, unable to get away from the man in front of him. He felt trapped and he wanted nothing more than to tear apart his cage and run away.

Biting his lip and sighing, he glanced at Grimmjow beside him. There was no denying the fact that he found the blue haired man attractive, but he was way too stubborn to admit it. Plus, he wasn’t going to suddenly fall for his captor, he didn’t even know why he had been taken here in the first place.

“Let’s just say this. You’re a bastard to kidnap me-” Ichigo put a hand up, stopping Grimmjow from interrupting him “but you’re… ‘nice’ enough to have kept me from harm, and… stuff.”

“So-”

“But taking advantage of me was a dick move.”

Grimmjow frowned. He didn’t like being cut off while trying to speak, but he knew he had to keep his anger in check, at least to a certain degree. Mostly because he really liked the orange headed brat in front of him.

_ ‘For physical reasons of course. Best lay ever.’ _ Grimmjow admitted to himself as he nonchalantly stared at the lithe body beside him. Reaching a hand towards the smaller male, Grimmjow could see those brown eyes flicker with unease.

He didn’t really know what to do now. He’d never felt the need to question his actions, yet he found himself feeling bad for what he’d done. His hand ended up resting beside Ichigo’s.

The orangette moved his head down a bit, checking the other’s face. Grimmjow looked conflicted, his eyebrows furrowed together and lips pressed together into a thin line.

“What? You doubting yourself now…?” Ichigo mused as the older man snapped out of his stupor.

“Shut up. I don’t ever question myself.” Grimmjow retorted, smirking as he shoved the younger male with one arm.

“Hey!-” Falling to the side, Ichigo landed on his arm, his elbow sinking into the mattress. Warm mocha eyes followed Grimmjow’s figure as the man got up and headed towards the door. “Wht? Not going to talk anymore? First time we’ve had a proper conversation!”

“Oh shut up. We’ve had conversations before.”

“‘Conversations’ usually involve words, you dick.” Ichigo sniggered as the older male rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Don’t push it. You’re lucky I’m not in the mood to put a certain  _ something  _ inside of your mouth.” Grimmjow winked as he closed the door, leaving Ichigo gaping at the words he was left with.

The tiger hybrid wanted nothing more than to throw a pillow at the blue haired bastard but he decided it was better not to. Especially now that the panther hybrid was out of the room.

Ichigo flopped back onto the bed, subconsciously rubbing the area around his wound on his leg. It’d take a bit for his injuries to heal, and even then he had no idea how to escape. He  _ could  _ always jump out of the window, but he wasn’t very keen on the idea of breaking both his legs. If he could gain enough of the man’s trust, he might be given the chance to go on a hunt with him.

“...What a chance that’d be.” He mumbled as he rolled onto his side, staring at the stone wall. He was starting to get the feeling that Grimmjow didn’t exactly know how painful it was for him, to be taken from his small territory and dragged to another predator’s domain.

Sighing deeply, Ichigo ran his hands through his messy hair. He felt a bit gross from not having a bath for a few days but shrugged it off. At least he was able to clean himself properly, even if it wasn’t a bath in the river.

He gave a huff of breath and rubbed his arms, shivering at the sudden chill around him. He was having mixed feelings, not sure how to react anymore. One second he’s being thrown around like a sack of potatoes, and the next he’s being spoken to like a friend.

Ichigo rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. He was getting tired of the strange feeling he felt when he thought of Grimmjow. He hated the man, but Grimmjow gave so many mixed signals that Ichigo just couldn’t tell how he felt anymore.

“He really needs to stop saying weird shit…” Ichigo frowned as he thought of all the things the blue haired man has said to him the past few days. Though most of them were insults, there were times when he’d say out of character things. Not that he knew what Grimmjow’s character was. He didn’t exactly care.

~~~

Grimmjow stretched as he walked down the stone corridors. He wanted to get some fresh air and cool his head. He wasn’t good at dealing with the orange headed brat, so he needed some time to relax by himself. His eyes darted up as he heard a low growl. Pantera stood several meters away, bobbing her head in greeting. He grinned and walked up to her, patting her on the shoulder.

“Hey. You want to go outside with me?”

_ “Yes. But I would like to ask you something.” _

Grimmjow raised a brow at that but agreed as they left. Thick trees blocked half of the exit they came from, covering them with loose leaves. They settled into a comfortable pace, walking through the vegetation without a word. A few moments passed before Grimmjow spoke, curious on what his mother figure had to say.

“So… what gives?”

_ “Do not be so rude. I just question why you have an omega in your possession.” _

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he sighed dramatically, ducking under a branch as he answered her.

“Come on, can’t I have some fun?”

_ “I prefer you having fun in ways that don’t endanger us both.” _ Pantera frowned the way a cat would and hit her tail against the younger male’s.

“Don’t worry, nothing’s gonna happen.” He gave the blue panther an assuring smile which she rolled her eyes at.

_ “I doubt it. He’ll die soon enough; you can’t expect to keep him in there, caged up in your room? And I do not think you are interested in bringing him outside considering the fact that there are humans around.” _

“Geez you make it seem like I’ll be keeping him for that long.”

_ “...Grimmjow. I don’t think you understand how instincts work-” _

“Of course I do! Look at how kickass I am at hunting and surviving!” He flexed his claws and bared his teeth to show how strong he was. He didn’t take lightly on being called weak.

_ “I’m not saying you aren’t strong. You don’t understand the need to share your life with another.” _

Grimmjow huffed a breath. Pantera would say things like that, how he needed to find a mate and start a family. Running a hand through his wild locks, Grimmjow repeated what he’d been telling her ever since he started showing the signs of being an adult.

“Look Pantera. I don’t need one and I don’t want one. Your company is enough for me. I’m not normal, I’m a hybrid. I won’t leave you.”

He ended the talk then and there. He knew Pantera wanted nothing more than his happiness, but he knew she was lonely. He didn’t need a mate and he didn’t need a family of his own. All he needed was his mother, the one who saved and raised him.

~~~

Ichigo was grumbling to himself again. He was becoming heated at Grimmjow again even though he didn’t know where he was. The door was locked from the outside and he had only noticed just now. It wasn’t as if he really needed anything, but he hated the feeling of being trapped.

“Fucking son of a bitch! Urgh! I’ll rip off his arms and shove them up his ass.” Ichigo growled as he kicked the door. He wanted nothing more than his freedom.

“Shit, I should have known he’d lock me in here.” He sat back onto the bed, the mattress creaking a bit as he moved. “That fucking smirk- shit faced bastard.” He was seething with anger, feeling deceived by the  distracting words Grimmjow had left him when the door was locked.

Rubbing his leg again, Ichigo felt warmth in his face as he remembered the parting words.

_ “You’re lucky I’m not in the mood to put a certain something inside of your mouth.” _

He flopped over suddenly and made a noise like air being let out of a balloon.

“Oh come on…” Ichigo grumbled into the pillows as he punched the mattress half heartedly. He had pictured what Grimmjow had meant and he felt aroused, much to his disgust.

_ But of course it’s just my heat. Definitely. _

Reassuring himself that it wasn’t his fault, Ichigo shifted uncomfortably as he tugged at the hem of his pants. He exhaled and closed his eyes, trying to pretend this wasn’t because of what Grimmjow said.

“I fucking hate him.” Ichigo murmured as he felt the heat in his body rise to an achingly painful temperature. He shivered as his body reacted to the small shocks of pleasure that came from subtle touches. Ichigo had to admit, it felt much better when Grimmjow touched him, but it didn’t mean anything. It was all because he was under the influence of the heat, nothing else.

Growling, Ichigo bit his lip as he palmed himself, trying to think of anything other than that blue haired menace. With a muddled mind Ichigo sunk into his own lust, hoping to find his release to relieve himself of the warmth.

“Fuh-” A muffled sigh escaped his lips, his eyes squeezed shut as his hands jolted.

His breaths were stuttered and short, panting quietly and hoping that Grimmjow wasn’t just outside the door. Just the mere thought of that made Ichigo grip his erection harder.

He knew he couldn’t lie to himself, the man was sex on two legs. Ichigo had never had much interest in other hybrids much less a buff, blue haired, angry, man. The man was attractive and he  _ knew  _ it. Ichigo ground his teeth together at the annoying feeling he had in the back of his brain, and silenced it with another stroke to his leaking member. Lust clouded his mind, and that offer Grimmjow had made was looking mighty welcoming.

Ichigo bit his lip harshly as he remembered the time Grimmjow had done  _ those  _ things to him. The man’s voice, the touches, the kisses, the heat. With a drawn out moan Ichigo’s body convulsed as he came. He panted as his body relaxed a bit as he bathed in the afterglow. A minute passed before he could register what he just did and what he thought of when he climaxed.

“...I hate myself.”

~~~

Pantera rolled her eyes as Grimmjow snapped off a branch as he tried to hold himself up with one arm. Sighing as she watched him brush off stray leaves as if nothing had happened.

_ “You never did grow up did you?” _ Pantera mused as she watched her son fool around to amuse himself.

“Nah, not really. But-” His grin vanished when he heard something.

The two of them reacted at the same time, both pairs of ears swiveled towards the direction of the clanking noise and human voices. They were far from their home, but still within territory boundaries. The two glanced at each other and silently nodded to one another, agreeing to investigate quietly. They reached the humans after some more walking, a clearing just below a jutting rock that the two felines lay, listening.

A group of several humans were talking about something, two cars behind them filled with equipment. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he recognized some of the people from earlier that day, the time he had gone hunting and found the dead hybrid.

“-The others aren’t going to be happy with this…”

“It’ll be fine. We’ve still got the dead hybrid. The mother’s bound to be near.”

Dark blue ears lay back in anger. Grimmjow was not one to tolerate such things in  _ his  _ territory. He wanted nothing more than to slit the throats of those humans right then and there, but they seemed to be armed. Pantera who noticed the obvious bloodlust, knew that Grimmjow wasn’t one to be calm, especially in these kinds of situations. 

_ “Please try to keep calm-” _

“Can’t really keep my cool with these fuckers in my fucking territory.” Grimmjow growled quietly.

Pantera gave the younger male a look, but said nothing afterwards.

The pair watched in silence as the humans loitered a bit longer before packing up and leaving in their cars, the vegetation destroyed by the tires, a trail of death.

Grimmjow’s blue eyes glowed in anger as he watched them leave. He was ready to kill them all.


	8. Stop Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEING REWRITTEN  
> Do not read this chapter as it does not coincide with the redone version

Grimmjow sighed as he opened the door, letting in Pantera before following in after her. He was in a horrible mood and he did not need to deal with a certain pissy tiger hybrid. His blue tail swayed in irritation as he walked down the stone corridors, noticing how quiet it was. This worried Grimmjow and he broke into a jog, and once reaching the bedroom door, he quickly opened it. His eyes widened when he noticed the younger male gone, growling curses as he was ready to tear something apart. He only stopped when he heard the bathroom door open from the his far left. The younger male raised a brow at Grimmjow as he spoke.

“What’s with your face?” Ichigo asked as he flung some water from his hands, drying the remaining water on his pant legs.

Grimmjow took a deep breath and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He was tired of the slight sparks that the orangette gave him. They made him irritated, and something else.

“Nothing. Just- go find Pantera, she has something to show you, or something.” He muttered as he left the room.

Ichigo stared at the man’s back, confused.

“...What just happened?”

~~~

_ “So what did you want me to do with him?”  _ The blue jaguar grumbled.

“I don’t know, amuse him or something.” Grimmjow shrugged as he sat onto a table, picking up a bone and tossing it to the ground.

_ “I am  _ not  _ a form of entertainment.” _ Pantera hissed half heartedly before going back to groom her paws.

“Then why did you say that you wanted to talk to him?” He sighed as he rubbed his face with the heel of his hand. He groaned a bit when Pantera laughed, sounding a bit like a bird of some sort.

_ “I didn’t say I wanted to talk  _ to  _ him. I wanted to talk  _ about  _ him.” _

“...You wanted to talk  _ about  _ him… to him?”

Pantera gave a look of disbelief before rolling her eyes and exhaling loudly.

_ “I want to talk to  _ you  _ about him! That boy can’t even understand me in the first place!” _ Pantera growled and smacked Grimmjow on the leg. Grimmjow’s eyes widened and he made a noise of realization. He had completely forgotten the orange headed brat couldn’t understand the jaguar.

Both pairs of blue ears swivelled towards the door. Orange hair peeked behind the door, brown eyes fixing on the two figures in the room.

“Uh… hey.” Ichigo mumbled awkwardly as he shuffled into the room. Pantera sniffed the air and turned her head towards Grimmjow.

Neither of the males knew it but Pantera could sense the new connection. The young omega had been taking on Grimmjow’s scent, it was an unconscious thing, seeing as both parties were stubborn, of course neither were going to admit it any time soon. But that was only if they realized it at all.

“You said that Pantera wanted to… um. Show me something?” The tiger hybrid rubbed his arm awkwardly, shifting his weight onto his uninjured leg.

Grimmjow’s blue eyes flickered down to the younger male’s injuries, saying nothing when the boy showed no signs of pain.

_ “So now what Grimmjow?” _ Pantera mused as she flicked her blue tail.

Without speaking, Grimmjow walked towards the younger male, pulling him out of the room. Ichigo raised a brow but said nothing.

“Pantera come with me. You too kid.” He growled the last bit as he let go of Ichigo’s wrist.

The three said nothing as they started to follow, down the hall and out the door, descending a few stairs and down another hall.

Orange ears twitched in caution, not knowing where they were going. Ichigo was learning to try to control his mini outbursts of stubbornness and frustration, even if the panther hybrid irked him so. Ichigo wanted nothing more than to go home to his own territory, and be safe from all this sudden change.

They stopped in front of a large door, which Grimmjow opened. Ichigo sneezed immediately at the cold air that seeped from the room, the noise of his sneeze scaring Pantera. Her hackles raising as the noise echoed, making Grimmjow give a rumbling chuckle. Holding the door open as he motioned for the two to get in.

“In here.”

Ichigo ducked under the man’s arm as he walked behind Pantera, glancing at the dark room nervously. Grimmjow kicked something under the heavy door, stopping it from closing. He then moved across the room, pulling heavy curtains back and light spilled into the room.

Brown eyes flickered as Ichigo took in the sudden change of light. He wasn’t exactly sure where they were, but he could tell the room wasn’t used very much, taking in the sight of dust coating most of the furniture in the room.

_ “So, what now?”  _ Pantera asked as she shook her coat, shaking the dust from her coat and making Grimmjow frown. He cleared his throat before he started, blue tail flicking side to side every few moments.

“I’ve realized something, Pantera, what you said was right. I can’t keep the kid in my room all the time.” Ichigo listened with an unamused expression, he did not like being talked about as if he was not in the room. “Which is why-” Grimmjow suddenly turned to face Ichigo. “You’ll be given free roam of here, the halls that aren’t blocked off, the kitchen, and my room.”

The mention of Grimmjow’s room made Ichigo feel warm in the face for a reason unknown to the orange haired boy.

_ “Grimmjow. What do you expect him to do in here? _ ” Pantera questioned, eyeing the shelves of dusty books and knicknacks.  _ “Do you want him to clean?” _ She asked half serious as she made a disgusted face at the many cobwebs in the room. Ichigo was thinking the same thing, not that he was aware of it. He couldn’t see what he could do in such a dirty place, before the dust and dirt was cleaned.

The room was basically a common room, a dusty fireplace set in the center of the wall that faced the door. The walls lined with shelves and an occasional painting. Books, figurines, and small pieces of glasswork covered in dust filled the shelves.

“I’m guessing I’ll have to clean here then?” Striped ears lay to the side as orange brows furrow together subconsciously. It wasn’t that much of a problem, but Ichigo felt like housework was being pushed to him because of his status of being an omega.

“Pretty much. You don’t  _ have  _ to, but if you want to be able to read any of the books here or whatever, then you’d have to. Up to you.” Grimmjow shrugged before motioning for Pantera to leave the room with him. Suddenly Grimmjow stuck his head back into the room for a second. “Oh, and kid. Don’t think of trying to escape. If you be good, I might let you out for a bit.”

Watching with dark brown eyes, Ichigo sighed when he was finally alone. Running a hand through his hair and tugging the longer strands behind his ears, Ichigo sighed slowly.

“What’s going on with my life. I  _ hate  _ cleaning dust.”

~~~

_ “Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Child. Grimmj-” _

“What?” Blazing blue eyes snapped open when he couldn’t take the nagging tone any longer.

_ “Finally. Grimmjow, what were you thinking about letting that boy be let out in the halls? I’m not as young as I used to be, and I am not looking forward to care for another cub.”  _ Pantera sighed dramatically as she rolled onto her side, watching Grimmjow trying to rest on his bed.

“Hey, you were the one who said I couldn’t keep him locked in my room.”

_ “But I did not say I was going to watch him.” _

“Fine. I’ll watch him then.” Grimmjow rolled his blue eyes, yawning heavily as he stretched back on the mattress.

Pantera’s eyes narrowed. She did not trust her son with caring for anything, but she did think it would be at  _ least  _ amusing to watch. She yawned too, watching as Grimmjow reached with an outstretched hand towards the ceiling. A comfortable silence surrounded them, other than the small noises that could be heard from down the halls that were made by young tiger hybrid.

“Pantera. Do you ever think of taking on another mate and having more cubs?”

The blue jaguar gave a loud laugh. The suddenness of the serious question just made her burst out laughing.

_ “Of course not. I am becoming much too old for such things. I can only anticipate the day you decide to settle down with a mate and have some crazy cubs of your own.” _ Her sapphire eyes focused on grimmjow’s expression as she spoke. She mentioned this purposely, wanting to know if Grimmjow had any intentions of starting a family with the young omega he was so intent on keeping.

“That’s quite the thought.” Pantera’s ears perked up in attention. “Never gonna happen mom.” And her light blue ears fell back to their relaxed state in slight disappointment.

Both sets of ears twitched when they heard a loud noise. The two relaxed when it was confirmed to be Ichigo, having dropped something heavy and was cursing from downstairs. Grimmjow let out a rumbling chuckle, blue eyes closing from not having gotten proper sleep for the past few days. Sleep seemed like an amazing idea right about now.

~~~

Ichigo grumbled to himself as he cleaned the room, knowing it’d take days to clean the place. His eyes seemed to dry up from being in the room for too long. The dust flying around as he moved things.

“Why the hell is this place so dusty? What the hell did that blue haired fucker do, leave the door open for his dust collection?” Scoffing at his own comments, his tail flicked from side to side in irritation. Wiping furiously at the dusty areas, flinching when he knocked something over, the knickknack making a loud noise when it hit the stone floor. Ichigo groaned loudly as he picked up the broken piece, checking if the damage was reversible. He sighed when he placed it balf onto the shelf.

“Why am I even doing this.”

~~~

Pantera’s sapphire eyes flickered, glancing at Grimmjow and watching as his chest loved up and down slowly. Her light blue ears forward and listened to the even breaths. She was making sure he was completely asleep, knowing if he knew she was to go outside alone, he’d be worried and insist on going with her. But of course, Pantera was just as stubborn as Grimmjow. She wanted her child to sleep, to finally rest after stressing about the recent killings and humans invading their territory.

Opening the door with her mouth, she quickly moved through the opening before closing it slowly so there was no noise. Her large pawpads made soft noises as she trotted down the stone halls, making her way downstairs.

_ Might as well check up on that tiger cub. _ Pantera thought as she came close to the room where the orangette was in.

Stopping near the door frame, Pantera watched as Ichigo cleaned the room quickly, most of the dust already removed from the furniture and paintings. Her black lips twitched in amusement when she heard him humming as he worked.

_ “What a strange child.” _

She made a small sniffing noise as she walked past the room, not liking the amount of dust one bit. Heading for the stairs, she didn’t see Ichigo turn around in confusion. He had heard her sniffle, but didn’t actually see her walk past the door.

“...What the hell was that.” He muttered as his widened eyes flickered nervously. “Don’t tell me there are ghosts here in this creepy ass place…”.

Ichigo shuddered involuntarily before he continued on cleaning.

~~~

Pantera sighed as she set a nice pace, feeling at peace to feel grass between her toes again. She wanted to go on a walk, yes, but she wasn’t  _ just  _ going for a walk. She wanted to scout out the territorial borders again. It wasn’t that Pantera didn’t trust Grimmjow with his own duties, she just had a sharper eye and tended to be more observant.

Extending her claws Pantera scratched a tree, digging through the bark to mark the area. She listened for any movement that indicated that the humans were near.

_ Hopefully not. This is far too close to the mountain. _

Her fears could only be set to rest if she saw the humans with her own eyes. The traps had been rather close to their territory, too close for comfort. Including the fact that Grimmjow had an in heat omega in his grasp, he had even less time to defend his territory.

Pantera’s eyes narrowed as she entered the far east of the territory. Here she sensed something was wrong. There were no other animals. No birds, no mice, even the insects seemed to have disappeared. Pantera had seen the effects of humans before, and this was only one of them.

This was near the north eastern border of their home. It was far from the mountain area that she and Grimmjow lived in, but far too close in Pantera’s opinion. She snarled and resisted the urge to roar. Her frustration only pushing her to do something about this invasion.

Sprinting down the forested mountains, Pantera went into the neighboring territory. She stopped at the border, marking the invisible line that separated the two areas. Pantera gave a thundering roar, loud enough to let the neighboring predator know she was here. Her sapphire eyes watched for movement, frowning when a young adolescent climbed over a rock and tripped on the way down. Its auburn fur messy as it stood in front of Pantera with feigned confidence.

“This is our territory, what are  _ you  _ doing here!” The small male demanded as he growled childishly.

_ “Jinta. Bring Yoruichi here or I shall maim you for speaking to me like that.” _ Pantera deadpanned as she flicked her tail side to side. Jinta’s fur bristled at the threat but stood his ground, though shaking.

“I don’t have to listen to you, ya-” Jinta hissed but was cut off when a dark figure picked him up by the hind legs. He screeched in surprise and laughter filled the forest.

“Pantera! How good to see you! How’s Grimmy old boy?” Yellow eyes flickered with mischief as Yoruichi dropped the youngster on the ground, laughing some more when he made a squeaking noise as he landed.

_ “He is fine. Thank you for arriving here on such… short notice.” _ Pantera spoke while eyeing Jinta, who shifted into a more humanoid form, rubbing his arm.

“No problem! Me an’ Kisuke are happy to help you with whatever.” She beamed, flicking her dark purple hair over her shoulder.

_ “I came here regarding the recent human activity in our territories.” _

Yellow eyes narrowed, but Yoruichi said nothing, her purple ears shoved forward and listening intently.

_ “We have seen them setting traps, and apparently they have been hunting down hybrids.” _

“Well, that’s a problem… We’ll be happy to help! We’ll try to relay as much information as we can. Try to get Grimmjow to come next time, he’s been avoiding us like the plague.” The purple haired woman cackled with laughter, tail high as she speaks. “And tell me. I heard news that there was some fuss in the west, across the rushing river? What did blue kitty do this time?” She mused as she pushed Jinta back towards their territory.

Pantera’s black lips curled and she laughed heartily.  _ “Grimmjow’s gotten himself a plaything. A young in-heat omega. Seems like Grimmjow has yet to understand his own feelings.” _

Gasping audibly, Yoruichi grinned ear to ear. “No way! He’s got himself a mate?”

_ “Not that he knows it yet.” _

“Oh this I’ve  _ got  _ to see.”

The two shared a laugh, though worried about the news Pantera had brought.


	9. Wolves and Coyotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEING REWRITTEN  
> Do not read this chapter as it does not coincide with the redone version

Light blue tail swaying, Pantera walked past the room Ichigo was in, poking her head in to see him fast asleep on the now clean couch. He looked exhausted, snuggled up against the arm of the couch, injured leg hanging over the side of the furniture. She made her way upstairs and down the hall, towards Grimmjow’s room. She listening for Grimmjow’s breathing, hoping he didn’t wake up during the time she had visited Yoruichi and Kisuke’s territory. She was relieved when the door was still closed and she could hear his even breaths, calm and undisturbed.

Feeling tired from travelling, Pantera went down the hall again, choosing to rest in her own room that Grimmjow had made for her.

A large room covered with a thick, luxurious carpet. Pillows and all sorts of soft things littered the ground. She liked the room, but preferred sleeping in Grimmjow’s room as a habit.

Curling up amoungst the nest of soft things, the blue jaguar yawned quietly and fell asleep.

~~~

Grimmjow shifted, turning over to his side. His ears twitched as he stirred, waking up from his rather pleasant nap. He yawned, stretched and scratched his back, before noticing that Pantera was gone. Grimmjow bolted out of the room, down the hall. He relaxed immediately when he could hear her soft snores coming from her own room. Her breathing was more like purring in her sleep, the deep rumbling making him remember his time as a child.

He sighed and returned to his room, choosing to refresh himself in the bathroom. Splashing cold water onto his face to wake himself up, his blue eyes crystal clear after a long nap. Looking at the old mirror Grimmjow smirked, running a thumb over his jaw and inspecting his appearance. He shrugged and decided it was fine not to shave the thin shadow of stubble he had, thinking it looked fine.

Grimmjow scratched his back, yawning a bit more as he walked out of his room and down the stairs. He wanted to see if the orangette had tried to escape while he was asleep.

Walking towards the door, he peeked inside surprised to see the little tiger hybrid curled up in a ball on the dusted and cleaned couch. The room was spotless, save for the books that had to be taken out, dusted, and reorganized.

Ichigo’s striped orange ears twitched every so often, as did his black and orange tail. The younger male shivered suddenly, seemingly cold. He shifted and moved his injured leg closer, but his tail flopped over the side of the couch.

Grimmjow raised a brow and walked into the room, creepily looming over the sleeping male. Sitting down next to the long legs that were drawn up to their owner’s stomach, if not chest, Grimmjow observed Ichigo’s sleeping face. Stray hairs lay messily on Ichigo’s face, showing that he probably tossed and turned while sleeping.

Without thinking Grimmjow reached out to brush the hairs away, stopping halfway in hesitation before stiffly pushed them away and placed them back with the other wild orange locks. Grimmjow’s mouth quirked in amusement when Ichigo went to scratch his face, the movement itching him.

Blue eyes flickered when Ichigo shifted, facing Grimmjow. A low purr could be heard coming from Ichigo’s chest. Grimmjow’s mouth twitched at the corners once again and without noticing he started to purr too. He didn’t know what he felt, but all he knew was Ichigo made him feel… warm. Bubbly.

Sharp eyes narrowed as Grimmjow shook his head.

“What am I thinking...” Mumbling to himself as he got up from the couch, the cushions inflating with the lessened weight. “I’m getting soft…” he murmured as he looked at the sleeping body on the couch. The air seemed to ripple for Grimmjow as he smelled the sweet scent of the sleeping omega beside him. It wasn’t as strong as before, as Grimmjow was getting used to the constant smell. But the panther hybrid stiffened at this. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t feel the urge to jump the younger male. Not now.

Grimmjow turned his head and his blue ears twisted and turned, scanning the area for sound. He had suddenly felt uneasy, and felt like he needed to protect something. Pantera should be safe, so Grimmjow was confused on what he would need to protect.

Frowning, Grimmjow walked towards the door, glancing once more at the sleeping tiger hybrid before leaving the room, closing the door halfway as he made his way down the halls.

~~~

Grimmjow stripped off his clothing and left them stored in a crevice on the side of the mountain. He wasn’t very keen on tearing his clothing as it was irritating to get more. Grimmjow stretched a bit before he shifted, muscles rippling and body changing from humanoid to feral.

He sniffed the air, face twisting in disgust as he could pick up the artificial scent of man-made chemicals. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and shook his head, clearing his mind and focusing on his goal.

~~~

“Hey Starrk! Get yer’ lazy ass up down here and help me!” Lilynette shouted into the trees, irritated that her brother had disappeared again. She snarled when she only got silence as response. Picking up a stick, she threw it into the trees above, smirking when a yelp sounded and a body landed into the bushes below.

“You awake yet you sleepy bastard.” 

“I’m awake Lilynette, no need to get violent.” The man yawned as he stretched and scratched the back of his head.

Both pairs of ears swivelled as they heard something coming towards them. Coyote had noticed first but his posture became relaxed after a second. Lilynette gave her brother a look but also stood down. Her body was still stiff from knowing something was in their territory, but Coyote seemed to know who it was.

A few moments passed before a large blue panther stalked into sight. Starrk nodded to it, acknowledging its presence. Lilynette made a face as the panther shifted, ignoring the fact that the man was naked.

Grimmjow greeted the other man gruffly as the lazy man tossed him a  pair of pants. Putting them on, Grimmjow informed the two about the traps near his territory.

“So how about you guys?”

“Lilynette and I have yet to come face to face with these humans. Though, I will keep an eye out for them.” Starrk’s eyes seemed to become more clear at the now known threat. He had heard things similar to gunshots the past few days, he couldn’t be sure at first but now he was certain.

Lilynette’s nose twitched as she sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose at Grimmjow.

“The fuck do you smell like a bitch in heat? Ain’t chu an alpha?”

Both Starrk and Grimmjow’s eyes widened as Lilynette commented rudely at the fact that Grimmjow had traces of an omega in heat on him. The blue haired man bared his teeth at the young hybrid and growled, but Starrk had spoken before Grimmjow could retort.

“ _ Mi amigo _ , I apologize. Lilynette still has yet to learn how to be more polite on such things.” His grey eyes flickered towards his younger sister who stuck up her middle finger at the two. She left scowling when Starrk pushed her hand away. “ _ Por qué hueles a uno? _ ”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sighed rudely.

“Starrk. Quit it with yer’ vast knowledge of human languages. Speak so I can understand you, you lazy bastard.”

Instead of being offended or even annoyed, the brunet chuckled before answering.

“You should really opt to learn more my friend. What I was saying was, why do you smell of one, an omega which is in heat? Did you come in contact with one?” Coyote’s sounded genuinely interested, which was rare. Grimmjow usually had no problem with Starrk, but the fact that the man had an interest in something that was Grimmjow’s was not something that sat well with the panther hybrid.

“I did… why do you still smell him on me?” Grimmjow knew his sense of smell could be called dull compared to the canine siblings. They were both excellent in tracking with little to no effort.

“The sweet scent clings to you still my friend.  _ Si _ , a strong omega’s heat is said to draw in all potential, and to make their blood thrum with desire.”

“...When’d you get all poetic. Gross.” Grimmjow stuck out his tongue and made a ‘bleh’ sound.

Starrk sighed and rolled his eyes. The tall man leaned onto the side of a trunk, yawning as he did.

“So, who is this omega.”

Grimmjow didn’t answer this time, only narrowing his eyes. He didn’t like how the brunet kept this conversation going on about the orange haired brat. Starrk could obviously smell Ichigo on him, no matter how faint.

“If you’re so interested go find one for yourself. This isn’t what I came here for.” Grimmjow’s patience was running out, he wanted to get back home. He was worried about… Pantera.

_ Who else? _

Frowning, the sleepy eyed man sat down, getting comfortable as Grimmjow did the same.

“If you must know, we’ve heard some strange news. The wild dogs from the south and the north have been conversing and we have heard all about it. There is this man, who is probably a member of this human invasion, has already wiped out half of one of the largest packs in the previous areas they have settled in.” Grabbing a stick, he carefully drew a simple map of the surrounding territories. “These humans seem to want to take control of our home too.”

“What do you mean, ‘previous areas’? Where else have they been and how?” His blue tail thumped nervously on the grass.

“...Do you remember the place where you had met my sister and I?”

Grimmjow slowly nodded as Starrk stayed silent.

“...Any survivors that we knew?”

Starrk glanced at the tense man and slowly lowered his gaze before shrugging.

“I wish I could say, but I cannot. I have no idea. I only hear of what happened, and I will not go to confirm the destruction. I fear for the life of my  _ hermana _ .”

~~~

Lilynette exhaled loudly as she trudged on, kicking at the undergrowth and stones. She didn’t like Grimmjow very much, but she knew this was serious business. Starrk had been sleeping less and that alone was a sign of unease.

Her green ears twitched as she heard a sound. It was mechanic and unnatural.

Silently stalking through the vegetation, Lilynette crept farther and near the border of her territory. The noise became louder as she ventured further, and her eyes widened when she peeked through some branches.

Giant machinery, humans scattered here and there. They were placing large cages, traps, and crates onto the ground. A few moments later the largest metal vessel lifted off and disappeared into the sky. Lilinette stepped backwards, sprinting back to where her brother and the panther hybrid were.

Bursting through the vegetation, she surprised the two men who gave her disapproving looks.

“Hey dickbags!” She growled through her breaths. “The- humans- fuck.” She gasped for breath, as fear and running had made her panicked. Starrk rubbed her back and tried to get her to slow down.

“The humans, they’re at the west border of here.”

“Did they see you?” The two men asked at the same time, both worried, though one more anxious than the other.

“No- but fuck they are way too close to where we are right now. It took me what? Fifteen minutes to sprint back here? How the fuck are we not dead!” She sounded a bit hysterical, but neither of them could blame her.

Grimmjow stood up and crossed his arms. He didn’t like the thought of having more people in his territory, but he was disgusted by the thought of Starrk and Lilynette in the hands of those humans.

~~~

Ichigo shifted and yawned. His eyes blinked away the blurriness, and focused on the cluttered room he was in. He was alone, once again, in the same room. Which was a relief to him as he didn’t like the thought of being moved while asleep.

Orange ears swivelled when he heard a loud clanking noise, the sound of the main lock being opened. At first the orangette paid no attention, as it was probably either Grimmjow or Pantera, but he froze when he heard multiple voices and footsteps.

Standing, Ichigo brushed off his clothing and shook away the dust. He didn’t feel too good as his abdomen felt painful but he ignored it. He knew ignoring his heat was painful, but he did not like the idea of more people like Grimmjow.

Sticking his head out of the door, he watched as Grimmjow down the hall opposite to where Ichigo was and up the stairs. A few moments later he came back downstairs with Pantera, who sleepily walked alongside the tall man. Ichigo frowned when they walked down the stairs, ignoring him.

Surprised by his own emotions, Ichigo goes back inside the room, choosing to busy himself. He was confused on why he felt upset. Was it because the two of them ignore him? He didn’t like either of them, Grimmjow more so than the female jaguar.

Ichigo lets out an annoyed noise before dropping onto the couch. He hated the fact that he kept thinking of the blue haired man. Rubbing his face with his palms, Ichigo curled up to take another nap. His stomach flipped as he felt the warmth seep through him again. He wanted to just sleep off the heat and his anger.

~~~

“...Grimmjow, may I excuse myself for a bit?” Starrk had stiffened, before asking politely to go for a bit. Grimmjow raised a brow but nodded. The brunet didn’t need his permission, but hey, that was how the man was. Sleepy, mature, lazy, and weirdly polite.

Lilynette had given Starrk the same look before glancing at Grimmjow, a surprised look on her face. The blue haired man ignored her expression and continued to converse with Pantera for the mean time. He would wait for Starrk to return before he continued with their plans.


	10. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEING REWRITTEN  
> Do not read this chapter as it does not coincide with the redone version

Ichigo shifted, the warmth bothering him even in his sleep. His body ached and his instincts flared as he ignored the heat. There wasn’t much he could do, and it was obvious he wouldn’t go looking for trouble. He did  _ not  _ want ‘help’ from anyone, especially not from a certain panther hybrid. He’d rather die than have to stoop to such humiliation. Though, Ichigo’s pride could not stop his instincts from adding the blue haired man into his dreams.

Ichigo knew it was a dream because the touches were subtle, soft, almost fearful as if the tiger hybrid was made of glass. The gentle strokes on his cheek, side, and limbs. He shivered as his dream felt extremely real, the physical aspects at least.

The tiger hybrid shuddered as he dreamt of the panther hybrid on top of him, enveloping him with warmth and want. Large hands running down his torso, licking a stripe over his neck and ghosting a hand over his erection. It felt too real.

Ichigo awoke, eyes blurry as his mind slowly registered a body over his. A gentle hand touched the side of his face, making Ichigo blink a few times. His eyes widened when he could see clearly and he panicked. The blue hair was replaced by brown, crystal eyes replaced by a soft golden, darkened with lust. The orangette squeaked and backed away farther from the figure, clutching to the couch’s arm.

“Who- what?” Ichigo asked in complete confusion. He was a bit afraid but spazzing out didn’t seem like an option in his dazed mind.

The tall man blinked a few times before backing away quickly, a large hand clutching at his chest.

“Oh my.  _ Lo siento _ \- sorry my young friend. I did not mean to frighten you.” He took a breath before standing up. “Your scent, is simply overwhelming to an alpha.”

Ichigo’s face was a bit scrunched up from confusion. He didn’t trust this stranger, but the fact that he seems to be able to control himself was a bit better. Orange ears were still laid back and the fur along his tail was still raised, but Ichigo felt a bit less frightened. He opted to ask a question, trying not to offend the other by the rather blunt question.

“It’s… fine. But, uh, who are you?”

“Starrk. My name is Starrk Coyote, and I am a friend of Grimmjow- oh.” Starrk’s ears twitched and he glanced at the door. He shifted a bit, taking a few steps away from the couch, making Ichigo look at the door too.

Ichigo’s ears then picked up on the thudding noise, a second later Grimmjow slid down the hall and into view.

“Starrk! The fuck!” The blue haired man snarled, ears laid back in obvious anger.

“ _ Mi amigo _ , please-”

“Don’t use that shit with me! Don’t ‘friend’ me. No one touches what’s mine without permission.  _ No one _ .” He was very close to Starrk now, though he was a bit shorter, his bulk made him quite intimidating.

“Just because I have a duller sense of smell than you do doesn’t mean you can just waltz up here and touch what belongs to me!” Grimmjow bared his teeth at the slightly taller man. He look angry enough to punch the other man, if provoked any further. Taking a breath, he tried to calm himself, muttering what he would have shouted. “Have some fucking control you-”

“Control? You have the guts to talk about control?” Ichigo sounded disgusted. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut as this was between two alphas who knew each other, but he hated hypocrites.

Grimmjow shot Ichigo an irritated look before letting out a pissed off growl.

“Starrk. Get the fuck out. You can go talk to Pantera about the shitty plans we have. Get ready to have your ears talked off by two pissed off females downstairs.”

As Starrk passed Grimmjow, the blue haired man muttered something quietly so only the canid hybrid could hear.

“You’re fucking lucky that we’re friends. If not, I’d rip off your fucking dick and shove it down your throat.”

The threat didn’t really do anything to the other man. He knew that Grimmjow was being possessive and he had to respect that. It was just that Starrk had been lured by the tantalizing scent of a young omega’s first heat. The tall brunet shook his head as he headed down the stairs.

~~~

“What did he do to you.”

“Wait- what did what?”

Grimmjow face palmed with a loud smacking noise to emphasize how he felt.

“You’re leaking a fuck ton of pheromones right now. The hell did he do to you.” Crossing his arms, Grimmjow waited for a response from the clueless tiger hybrid. He couldn’t always resort to violence, even if he wanted to.

“How the hell am I supposed to know? I was still asleep until five minutes ago!” Ichigo threw up his hands in disbelief. How was he supposed to know what was going on, Ichigo had woken up face to face with an unfamiliar man. “The only thing I know is I started feeling my heat and I went to bed! Then I wake up to find a random person on top of me, stroking my face.” Ichigo shudders at that. Nothing traumatizing had been done to him, but it still creeped him out that this was what his heat did to the alphas around him.

Brown eyes glanced uneasily towards the man by the door. Grimmjow was muttering something under his breath, and sighed before mumbling again to himself. He went silent for a bit, sniffing the air before a smirk curled on his lips.

Ichigo immediately scowled and let out a disapproving growl. The orangette knew that the warmth that burned in the pit of his stomach was desire and want, completely instinctual. But that didn’t mean he himself wanted it.

“Fuck off Grimmjow. I don’t want to deal with you.”

“You’re in no position to deny me  _ anything _ .” Grimmjow’s teeth gleamed as he walked closer, making Ichigo want to inch back, but the stubborn male held his ground.

The two glared at each other for a bit before Grimmjow forcefully scooped up the smaller male, making the tiger hybrid yelp in shock. Ichigo struggled against his captor, only gaining a low chuckle from the other man.

“Let me go you ass!” Ichigo hissed as his tail hurt from the weird position it was in.

Up the stairs they went, down the twisting halls and into Grimmjow’s bedroom. Ichigo made a strangled noise when he was tossed onto the bed, flinching when his injured leg hit the side of it.

“Oops. Sorry about that. Anyways, more important things to address here.” Grimmjow did look a bit guilty but it vanished when Ichigo growled at him.

“The hell you want.” Ichigo muttered as he checked the bandages on his leg, fixing the folds carefully.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before kneeling on the bed, blue tail flicking cautiously behind him. Chuffing gently, the older man watched as orange ears twitched and peach lips parted to show sharp teeth. Ichigo hissed as he backed away. He didn’t like what the panther hybrid was doing and was suspicious of how Grimmjow was acting, it was out of character.

Ichigo frowned and narrowed his eyes but didn’t do anything even when Grimmjow’s face was mere inches from his own. He made a face when Grimmjow smirked, who made a growling noise in the pit of his throat as he got closer. Instead of lashing out, this time Ichigo bared his teeth silently in warning, molten brown eyes locked onto piercing blue.

“Obedient now, aren’t we?” Grimmjow let a rumbling chuckle as he got close enough to nip at the younger man’s ears.

“Don’t push it.” Ichigo warned as he cautiously allowed the other male to make small advances.

The two males were subconsciously testing each other’s boundaries. Ichigo was very uncomfortable with the thought of being with Grimmjow, or anyone in fact, but his instincts were burning him inside out. Grimmjow wanted whatever, but he felt different with the tiger hybrid. The younger male stirred emotions within him that he never felt he could feel, as sappy as that sounded.

Ichigo turned his head when Grimmjow got closer, the larger male seemingly attempting to go in for a kiss. It wasn’t that the tiger hybrid wanted to play hard to get, he just felt conflicted, compelled to reject this man who didn’t feel anything for him.

Ichigo was stubborn. Stubborn enough to start pushing past his instincts of finding a strong male, instead to find a mate who he could love. He wanted the family he had lost, the warmth that was stolen from him and left him alone.

While the younger male was deep in thought, Grimmjow leaned in and stole a kiss from the soft lips that tensed in surprise. The kiss was surprisingly chaste, confusing Ichigo. It wasn’t bruising, no teeth, no biting.

“What’s with you...” Ichigo mumbled as he brushed off the other advances from the large panther hybrid.

Grimmjow made a face of confusion before the air around him darkened a bit, threateningly. “What, want me to be rough?”

Ichigo immediately shook his head before making a noise of shock when he was pushed down, the back of his head hitting one of the pillows. Grimmjow placed his arms on either side of the younger male’s body and Ichigo started to panic. The older man giving a comforting chuff before making a rumbling purr to coax the younger male to calm down. Considering the fact that Grimmjow was completely new to the idea of being nice in general, he was doing pretty well.

Ichigo twitched and blinked when he heard the rumbling noise, not noticing his own purr clicking softly in his throat. He felt a rush of warmth surge his body as they slowly shared a kiss, Ichigo not knowing how to react just kind of went along with it.

After several more moments Ichigo growled out of impatience, shuddering in surprise when Grimmjow responded with his own thundering growl. The two snap at each other for a brief struggle of dominance before Ichigo actually gave in.

Grimmjow rumbled in approval before licking a stripe from collarbone to chin, smirking when Ichigo  squeaked in confusion. Nipping and biting, Grimmjow got carried away and drew blood with his sharp teeth, earning a hiss of pain from the orangette.

About to apologize in his own way, Grimmjow gave a manly yelp when Ichigo latched his own teeth onto the man above him.

“Revenge.” Ichigo licked the blood off his lips and showed his own sharp teeth.

Grimmjow’s control snapped and he quickly shoved his hands up the shirt the orangette wore, urging the younger male to take to off. The two stripped off their tops, both men glancing at each other’s body.

“You’re pretty fit for being so small.” Without thinking, Grimmjow commented on the younger male’s body, oblivious to the fact that it sounded rather rude.

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind after a second. Instead, he started to take off his pants. Grimmjow’s eyes widened but he enjoyed the thought of the younger male wanting this as much as he did.

Ichigo flinched at the feeling of Grimmjow’s nails dragging down his ribs, the feeling making him shudder involuntarily. He wanted to smack the large hands away but the heat made him slave to the slight touches with obvious intentions.

Writhing as Grimmjow’s hands wandered, Ichigo let out a satisfied noise, a cross between a sigh and a purr. The orangette licked his lips nervously at the thought of what would come next, the heat was unbearable but now he had another chance to quell the flames that burned in the pit of his belly.

“-Fuck!” Ichigo gasped in surprise as Grimmjow’s tongue ran across his chest.

The reason for his surprise was more shock than anything, the panther hybrid’s tongue felt like sandpaper.

“I got you to focus.” Grimmjow gloated as he tugged at his own waistband. His pupils were large, the black circle framed by darkened blue. 

“That hurt you dick.” Ichigo hissed half heartedly as he watched with interest as the other man pulled off his pants. Obviously Ichigo was arguing with himself on how creepy he felt waiting in anticipation for some guy he didn’t know to fuck him. A second time.

Ichigo’s eyebrows raised as he got a good look at the other man’s erect member. He felt weird looking at someone else’s thing, and shook his head to clear away the weird thoughts he was currently having.

Striped orange ears twitched and dark mocha eyes looked up when Grimmjow got close again, the blue haired man stopping a few inches away from the other. Grimmjow searched Ichigo’s eyes for fear, before he closed the short distance between them.

Ichigo still feared sinking into the heat, but that began to change when Grimmjow pressured the younger male. Short, chaste kisses grew into more insistent coaxing, and before long Ichigo was going along with what Grimmjow was doing.

Ichigo tensed up immediately when he felt something touch his lower body. His pupils dilated and he glanced down to see Grimmjow’s hands slide down his thighs.

“Okay- yeah, I don’t like this.” Ichigo grumbled as he pushed himself back a bit.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pulled the orangette closer by the waist.

“Either I do this or you go burn yourself inside out trying to fight your heat.” He lifted Ichigo’s hips upwards and placed a kiss on the inside of the younger male’s thigh. “Your choice.” He said with a grin.

Ichigo’s face flushed and he bared his teeth, clenching his jaw in frustration. He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t going to obey whatever someone said just because he was in heat. But he  _ wanted  _ it.

“...Fine. But if I say stop, I fucking mean it.”

The moment Ichigo said this, blue eyes gleamed mischievously and made the tiger hybrid regret what he said. Ichigo yelped as Grimmjow pushed his legs apart, exposing parts Ichigo would never even think of showing to anyone else, much less this blue haired bastard.

The corner of Grimmjow’s lips quirked as he lined himself up and carefully pushed past the ring of muscles, earning a groan from the orange headed male below him. Ichigo also let out a string of curses that were muttered under his breath but Grimmjow ignored that part.

“Feel good?” Grimmjow asked and laughed when Ichigo grumbled something that sounded like ‘fuck off’. Taking a breath, Grimmjow tested the orangette’s limits, thrusting in a little deeper and trying not to just mindlessly do as he pleased.

When Ichigo didn’t lash out or make any pained noises, Grimmjow started a slow pace, grunting as the tiger hybrid tightened around him. He growled and tightened his grip on the lean thighs at his side which belonged to the hybrid below him.

Ichigo was on a rollercoaster of emotions as he crossed his arms over his face. It felt good and the pain of the constant heat was gradually fading into an aching pleasure, but his pride was falling apart in front of him. The first time this happened was because he was inexperienced with the mere idea of his heat, but now he was agreeing to be taken. Biting his lip, Ichigo struggled to keep his voice contained, pleasure bubbling up from the stimulation that a female could not give him. Not that Ichigo had ever had such experience.

Sucking in a quick breath, chocolate eyes closed tightly, as tears started forming at the corners of them. He bit even harder into his lip, causing blood to begin filling Ichigo’s senses. The pain was helping him clear his mind, but he still felt it. The feeling of something inside of him, the searing heat and pleasure it gave him as he fought to contain himself. He flinched when something warm and wet touched his bleeding lip, wiping it clean.

“Don’t bite yourself kid. Really hate me that much?”

Ichigo’s eyes opened and he peered through his arms. Grimmjow’s face was very close to his own, and the younger of the two assumed that the other man had just licked the blood off his lip.

“I’ll do what I want.” Ichigo managed to say as his body creaked at the way Grimmjow angled his hips and hit a spot that made the younger’s world go white. A low moan escaped his throat, and Ichigo could only gasp for air when Grimmjow continued aiming for that spot.

“You seem a lot more resistant to me this time, huh?” Grimmjow chuckled as a striped orange tail snaked with his own blue tail.

“I’ve gotten to- ngh -know you better.” Ichigo mocked as he gripped the sheets under him, nails digging into the fabric. Head thrown back, the tiger hybrid growled and panted heavily as Grimmjow sped up, setting a more brutal pace than in the beginning.

Grimmjow eyed the exposed skin on Ichigo’s neck. The alluring way the younger man had his head thrown back, eyes squeezed in shut in ecstasy. It made Grimmjow just want to bite into that flesh and mark the younger male as his property.

Of course if he did that on the front of the neck, that could potentially damage the other’s windpipe.

With a rumbling growl, Grimmjow pulled out and watched as a confused Ichigo made a frustrated and shocked noise, the sound awfully childish for someone who held their head so high when it came to such things.

The blue haired man flipped Ichigo over, much to the younger’s confusion. About to ask what was going on, Ichigo made a face of surprise as Grimmjow quickly sheathed himself inside once again. The orangette hugged the pillow in front of him and ground his teeth at the grip Grimmjow had on his waist and hips. The older man was clearly thrusting in and out without really thinking. Ichigo was actually grateful that his body created the lubricant necessary for easier copulation.

Grimmjow let out a low noise which startled Ichigo a bit, the much broader body of the older man lowering onto Ichigo’s back. A second later Ichigo found himself whimpering in pain as Grimmjow’s nails dug into his side, and the man’s free hand gripped his hair, pulling his head to the side. Ichigo followed and tilted his head along the awkward angle Grimmjow forced him into, but was not ready for the teeth that sunk into the flesh that connected his shoulder and neck.

Ichigo whined in pain and squeezed his eyes shut as a flurry of sensations exploded inside of him. Pain and pleasure. For a second, all Ichigo could hear was white noise. The bite caused Ichigo to climax, the pain mixing in with the pleasure wonderfully as the orangette moaned softly into the pillows. He was vaguely aware that something hot was filling his insides, but he couldn’t think properly anymore.


	11. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEING REWRITTEN  
> Do not read this chapter as it does not coincide with the redone version

Shifting over to his side, Ichigo yawned as he lifted his head groggily. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark out, and the second thing was the arm thrown across his stomach. Ichigo groaned as he remembered what had happened before he fell asleep, and who the arm belonged to.

“I disgust myself…” He murmured as he pushed Grimmjow’s arm off himself, suddenly very aware of the ache in his back and hips. Ignoring the pain, Ichigo pushed the blankets off his body and planted both feet on the rug that lay beneath the bed.

He tested the strength of his legs to see if he could walk properly before pushing himself up, and headed towards the bathroom. Wobbling towards the wall, Ichigo took small steps, flinching when he felt something trickle down his thighs. Eyes wide, Ichigo made a face of embarrassment before muttering curses under his breath as he continued his journey to the bathroom.

Locking the door behind himself, Ichigo looked at his reflection on the fading mirror. Angry red marks littered his body, the area where his neck and shoulder joined looked brutal. Ichigo hesitated before touching the sore flesh, biting his lip as a flash of pain shot through his shoulder and neck.

“That asshole, couldn’t even hold back.”

Grinding his teeth, Ichigo turned on the water, waiting as the water travelled through the pipes and poured out. Ichigo was amazed that the plumbing even worked in this old place.

Once the water was lukewarm, Ichigo hopped under the spray and shivered. Splashing some water on his body, Ichigo reach down and started to clean away the remnants of last night’s ‘activities’.

He hissed when the water hit his back and shoulders. Craning his neck, Ichigo made a face of shock. His skin was marked up with scratches and bruises. Disturbing, though admittedly a bit arousing.

“And I’m officially a pervert.” Ichigo wrinkled his nose and made an expression of distaste.

The water was shut off once Ichigo was done, with a green towel, he dabbed the water off his skin, noticing how the towel stained red when he carefully dried the bite wound Grimmjow had given him.

“...Savage bastard.” Ichigo concluded as he dressed.

 

Grimmjow let out a loud yawn, shifting and cracking his back. The large man let out a satisfied groan before he glanced at the bathroom door. Grimmjow’s blue and black lined ears moved as he picked up the sound of water, knowing the younger man was in there.

He flung the blankets off his body and made his way down the hall to another bathroom. He didn’t feel like kicking the other out for some reason.

Grimmjow didn’t need to spend as much time as Ichigo did in the shower, and shut off the water just before the other did. Grimmjow winced when he pulled on a shirt, glancing at the mirror, he raised a brow at the red marks running down his shoulders and neck. He smirked when he remembered the night before, how the younger male clung to him so desperately. It stoked his ego to know that he had the other male drowning in lust and sinful pleasure.

He grinned to himself as he left the bathroom and began walking silently down the empty hall. As he walked he heard movement in his room. Opening the door he saw Ichigo, the orange haired male was struggling to pull on some clothing, his striped tail flicking in irritation.

Silently Grimmjow took a few steps and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist and hauled him into the air. Brown eyes widened as he yelped loudly, obviously not expecting a sudden attack.

“Let me go! You asshole!” Ichigo shouted as he tried to elbow Grimmjow in the face, who simply shifted the body in his arms so that Ichigo missed.

“You’re so feisty. Miss me already?” Grimmjow purred, clearly amused at the way Ichigo’s face flushed at what he said.

“Fuck off.” Ichigo growled in a low voice, wanting nothing more than to punch the man square in his smug yet handsomely aggravating face. Immediately after thinking that Ichigo felt his face heat up; how embarrassing he’s become!

Swiftly, he twisted his body and caught Grimmjow off guard, smirking as he landed on his uninjured leg. A blue eyebrow raised at the triumph on the younger’s face and the smirk faded when Grimmjow didn’t even acknowledge the fact that he was able to get loose.

“I came here to get you. I completely forgot that I needed to-” The panther hybrid stopped mid sentence as the door swayed open and an unamused Pantera stood there, giving them both condescending looks.

_ “Grimmjow. I cannot believe you made our guests wait because you couldn’t keep your libido in chec-” _

“Whoa! Okay, no! Can you not?” Grimmjow hissed as he felt his own face heat up. He did  _ not _ need a talk about such things! He was a grown man damn it! If it was anyone other than Pantera, they would be on the ground bleeding out by now.

Ichigo made a face as he watched the two, a bit worried as he couldn’t understand the female jaguar. She glanced at him a few times but made no move towards either of them. The orangette was very uncomfortable around her when he seemed to be the only one who couldn’t understand her. The nervous feeling he got as her ice blue eyes stared through him made him shift nervously. It felt as if she could see through him, it was unnerving and strange.

_ “Child. I do not care for you messing with an omega, much less one who is heat, but this is unacceptable. You are ignoring the fact that  _ you _ were the one to want to act on what the humans are doing.”  _ Pantera narrowed her eyes on the hulking man and noted the fact that his face was a bit flushed, which surprised her.

“Hey, I’m sorry, but come on! You can’t blame all of it on me. Some of it had to be on Starrk, and uh…” He glanced to Ichigo who sent him a glare and looked back at his mother figure. “Fine it was my fault! But we can still have a meeting now, can’t we?” He added hopefully.

Grimmjow really hated the thought of the humans doing any more damage to their home, but having Pantera watching his every move was honestly terrifying in his opinion. He was by no means a soft man, and could kill without hesitation, but he wasn’t a soulless monster. At least not completely.

Pantera’s lip curled and a long canine peeked through as she sneered at her ward.

_ “While you were busy last night, Yoruichi and her group arrived.” _

The blue haired man made a face, not sure whether to take that as good news or not.

_ “Come Grimmjow, you may bring your omega. We need to discuss what we will be doing about the humans.” _ Pantera moved her body aside to allow the two out of the bathroom. As Ichigo passed her, she lowered her head in a nod, acknowledging the orangette, much to his surprise.

 

“Grimmy kitty!” Yellow eyes immediately snapped onto their target as Yoruichi grinned mischievously. “Oh, and who’s the babe?” She snickered as she watched all the attention fall onto the two.

“Don’t call me that.” Grimmjow frowned, the faintest wrinkle on his brow as he fought not to outright scowl. The only reason he didn’t was because the purple haired woman was longtime friends with Pantera.

“You didn’t answer my question.” She mock pouted, watching in amusement as a wary look flashed over the orangette’s face.

Both Grimmjow and Pantera rolled their eyes, before settling into the circle of people.

Ichigo hesitated, brown eyes flickering uneasily as he eyed the amount of people in the living room type area. A huge rug covered the floor, and there were pelts and pillows strewn across the place. The people were all just lazily sprawled out, the only one who looked composed was Pantera.

“What’re you waitin’ for?” Grimmjow asked, looking over his shoulder as he sat down onto a pillow. Ichigo only grunted and sat onto a thick pelt closer to Pantera.

Brown eyes surveyed the room, scanning all the faces. There were four other hybrids, other than Grimmjow. One of them, he recognized, was ‘Starrk’, the one who had creepily awoken Ichigo from his nap and was raged at by Grimmjow. Beside the droopy eyed man was a young light blonde haired girl, who kept snapping her fingers in front of Starrk and smacking him in the arm or leg to wake him up every time he nodded off. Beside them was the purple haired ‘Yoruichi’, who was currently in avid conversation with Pantera.

Ichigo blinked and noticed another hybrid behind Yoruichi, a young canine male with messy red hair. He looked like he was sulking and had a bump on his head.

Though it was only a small number, Ichigo wasn’t used to company. He had spent a large majority of his life alone after all.

“Now that everyone is here, let’s start with general information.” The panther hybrid started, gaining the attention of the others. “We’ve all noticed the destructive arrival of humans. So far they’ve been spotted north of Starrk’s and my territories.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened at the word ‘human’. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt very wary about humans. His memory was fuzzy when it came to his younger years, but he knew humans meant something bad in this case.

“During my last hunt, I found a trap with a dead child in it. Feline hybrid, probably a jaguarundi.” The expressions of the others were grim. The death of a hybrid wasn’t something rare, and killing others of their kind wasn’t taboo; but it was a harsh blow to them all when a child was killed, especially when it was in a human trap.

The murder of a hybrid by a human was always for one reason or another. Poachers would come in every now and then, trying to bag a hybrid either dead or alive. Mostly trophy hunters because of how difficult it was to capture a hybrid alive. The ones who  _ did _ manage to capture them alive were usually researchers who did extra work in order to keep the hybrid alive.

“I overheard some humans talking about how the trap, along with the corpse was bait for its mother.”

“Aw that’s just a new fuckin’ low.” Lilynette growled, disgusted. The others seemed to agree, and they nodded for Grimmjow to continue.

“They don’t seem to be poachers, but they don’t seem like those researchers from a couple of years ago.” The panther hybrid glanced at Yoruichi, the woman expressionless as she listened. “They also set up cameras, but I was lucky enough not to be caught on the ones around the dead child. What’s worse is that there seems to be a large amount of humans.”

Grimmjow finished, nodding to Starrk who just closed his eyes and nudged Lilynette with his elbow. “Lazy stupid- aight!” The young girl exclaimed loudly, anxious to share what she had seen. “When blueberry bastard here came to visit us, I saw humans and their machinery north-west of our border. They had lots of stuff, and it looked like they were movin’ it north.”

Pantera cleared her throat, the sound strange and inhuman.

_ “What we know is that the humans do not seem friendly, and are obviously hostile. They are also too close to our territories.” _

Everyone but Ichigo nodded. The orangette just watched in confusion, eyes flickering between everyone’s faces as he heard nothing coming from the jaguar other than the occasional chuff and exhale.

“We’ll have to do something about them, and soon. They’re  _ inside  _ two of your territories.” Yoruichi spoke, pressing Jinta’s hair flat as he tried to style it out of boredom.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but, when did all this happen?” Ichigo asked, a bit frustrated at being in the dark. Probably the result of being imprisoned inside a room for days.

Pantera looked like she wanted to smack Grimmjow at that moment. She personally didn’t have anything against the tiger hybrid, but having him here was a disadvantage and a weakness. She didn’t doubt the boy could survive and probably hold his own against some humans, but the fact that the boy was both injured and in heat was a huge problem.

The female knew that if they were to ambush the humans, they would not be able to spare anyone to guard Ichigo. Unless the boy’s heat ended perfectly before they needed to basically go to war.

Pantera snorted and rolled her eyes at the thought, gaining a curious glance from Grimmjow. She knew that the first heat for any omega hybrid was always the worst, and the omega always lacked control because of inexperience. If an omega was without mate as they reached their older years, their heats worsened and shortened into small bursts.

“Pantera? What do you think?”

The jaguar blinked, and stared into her ward’s eyes. Grimmjow looked both concerned and suspicious as he watched for her reaction. She rarely zoned out, and when she did, it was usually something to do with him.

_ “Ah, age must be getting to me, what did you say?” _ She easily lied as she pushed the thoughts of the tiger hybrid aside.

“Hm. Well, we were saying how we were going to see if we could convince any of the other hybrids around to fuck up the humans.” He said with a grin. Grimmjow was honestly excited, the thought of being able to tear the destructive bastards limb from limb was enough to motivate him.

_ “...I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” _

Grimmjow was shocked at her response. He knew it was better to have larger numbers against humans; all of them knew that.

_ “Having an unbonded, in heat omega added to the mix would complicate everything.”  _ Pantera explained slowly, hoping to get through the thick skull to Grimmjow’s seemingly limited brain.

_ “Not every alpha will be as calm as Starrk, he actually has good self control, unlike you. No offense my child, but because you still don’t know what you want to do with the omega, it is far too dangerous to add any strange hybrids to the equation.” _ The female stated firmly as she looked Grimmjow in the eyes. She knew he was frustrated with her opinion, but he had to understand that it was far too dangerous for the omega.

“Pantera’s right.” Yoruichi said, glancing at Starrk who seemed to be snoring. “Starrk is probably the most restrained unmated alpha, ever. Though it might be because he’s too sleepy all the time…” She shrugged as Lilynette rolled her eyes.

“We ain’t here to compliment Starrk’s ability to sleep.” Grimmjow growled, temper flaring ever so slightly. Ichigo rolled his own eyes and sat back, picking through the fur on his tail. “Plus, he did try to make a move on what’s mine!”

“I’m not yours you git.” Ichigo casually said as he smoothed the tip of his tail and secretly glad to have Pantera in between him and Grimmjow.

_ “He’s right you know.” _ Pantera said, lip curling as she looked at Grimmjow.  _ “You said yourself, you don’t want a mate and you never will. The boy is young and would probably be a good mother to a few litters of young. Seems like you’re wasting a great opportunity. And if you won’t keep him long term, I’m sure Starrk here wouldn’t mind.” _ Tauntingly, Pantera nodded at Starrk as she mentioned his name.

Though the man looked like he was sleeping, his eyes were cracked open a sliver, lazy grey eyes staring at the orangette. He smiled ever so slightly as Pantera mentioned him, knowing she was pushing Grimmjow to realize what he wanted.

“Okay- just because I don’t want to become-” Grimmjow glanced at the orange head of hair before lowering his volume as if Ichigo wasn’t right beside Pantera. “ _ Mated _ ” He hissed the word venomously. “Doesn’t mean I’m willing to just give up a perfectly good toy-”

“I am not your toy.” Ichigo snarled, having enough of being referred to as an object. He may not understand Pantera, but he was more than smart enough to know they were talking about him and mostly likely how him being in heat would mess with their plans. “If  _ you _ ” he jabbed a finger at Grimmjow aggressively. “hadn’t kidnapped me, this would never have been a problem.”

The blue haired man was very ready to retort but Yoruichi interrupted.

“I actually have to agree with Pantera. I know you aren’t serious on having a mate, and Starrk does seem a better match for the omega.” She gave both Pantera and Ichigo an apologetic smile.

At that moment, Grimmjow looked like he was going to bite someone’s head off. He wasn’t a pushover, but this was just a lose-lose situation in his opinion. He didn’t want to be tied down but he wasn’t willing to give what was his to Starrk.


End file.
